Kingdom Hearts III: The Reawakening
by CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl
Summary: Sora is no where to be found, the Heartless are consuming worlds and a new foe has risen. Can the new Keyblade Master save the universe while falling in love?
1. Celebration

Author Note: I do not accept flames and they will be deleted from my email. If you don't like my story, don't say that you don't cause it stupid to say you don't like a story without a reason. I do appreciate critisim though. I know that I am not the best writer but I try. If this story has a few misspelled words, I'm sorry but my Microsoft Word got deleted off of my computer and I have to use Wordpad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own some characters in the story.

Summary: Sora is asleep, the Keyholes are unsealed, a third door has appeared, and the Orginization is back with new members. It's up to the new Keyblade Master to set things straight, but can he do it while falling in love with a Princess and Keyblade Wielder?

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 1: Celebration**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl  
**_

Brooding blue eyes stared out of the second story window and surveyed the street below. He watched as people prepared for the celebration that would take place later on. Even the kids were excited as they ran around aimlessly, hitting each other with fake replicas of the Keyblade. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Today was the day that everyone celebrated in commeration of the Keyblade Master.

"Kenji, why don't you go outside and enjoy the festival?" Kenji whirled around at the sound of his mother's soft voice. He glared at her, then his expression softened.

"Why? All they do is celebrate some myth." His mother only sighed.

"Fine, but I think that you should get out more," she said before leaving the room. He averted his gaze back to the window.

"Stupid holiday," Kenji muttered to himself.

He would have complained more if not for his mom yelling: "Kenji! Skye and Mikka are here!"

Reluctantly, Kenji got up and headed downstairs. His mood changed dramatically when he saw his friends. He stood back and took in their appearance. Skye was the most muscular and competitive of the three. Seeing his red tank top, blue gym shorts, armbands and trainers, you could easily tell that he worked out. He easily stood out with his tall spiky, brown hair and green eyes. Kenji turned his attention to Mikka. She flashed a smile, her silver eyes sparkling with excitement. They were very contrasting to her softred hair. Her light green shorts and purple tank top complimented her petite figure.

"So ya ready to go?" Skye asked, cracking his knuckles. Kenji looked down, his blond hair hiding his face.

"Go on, Kenji, and enjoy yourself," his mother urged him.

"Alright," he sighed. "I guess it won't be that bad."

"Yes!" Mikka squealed. Kenji couldn't help but smile at his friend's enthusiasm. Mikka seemed to have only one mode: overly happy. Usually she was just really hyper.

"Okay. Let's go if we wanna get anything done," Skye stated.

"Okay. Let me go get dressed." A few minutes later, Kenji emerged from upstairs, clad in white shorts, a white short-sleeved hoodie with a black undershirt, and white trainers.

"Are you ready now?" Skye asked impatiently.

"Um...," Kenji drawled out. "Sure." Mikka stifled a laugh as Skye rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Now let's go."

"Okay. Bye mom," Kenji said. He shielded his eyes as the warm summer sun glared down at them.

"Alright," Skye began in a leaderly tone. "Let's head over to some of the games." They headed out onto the main street where there were food and game booths.

"Oh! Oh! Can we play that game?" Mikka asked excitedly, jumping up and down at the sight of a balloon game.

. Before one of them could answer, she was already over there. Sighing, Kenji and Skye followed her. They watching as she carefully aimed and threw the tiny dart. About five minutes and ten munny later, she returned them with a blue bear nestled in the nook of her arm. Kenji and Skye smiled at each other.

"C'mon. Let's go see if there are anymore games to play," Skye said.

"Yeah!"

"Um...Okay."

They made there way down the cobblestone road, looking at each booth that they passed.

"Hey, I'm hungry. How about you two?" he asked. Kenji and Mikka looked at each other. Kenji shrugged and Mikka gave an enthusiatisc nod.

Sure, why not," Kenji replied. They headed over to the food booth and sat down.

"So what would you like to order?" They looked up to see a waitress standing in front of them, a notepad in hand.

"Why don't we just order a big pizza?" Mikka offered.

"Okay," Skye quipped.

"And to drink?" she asked, running a hand through her frizzy brown hair.

"Uh...Sea Salt Shakes," Mikka ordered. Kenji's head lifted from the position on his hand at the mention of his favorite treat. Sea Salt Shakes had been adapted from the original Sea Salt Ice Cream. A few minutes later, it arrived with the shakes.

"Looks good," Skye said, taking a piece from the box.

"Yeah...Hey! Don't drool on the pizza!" Kenji snapped.

Skye quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Mikka and Kenji couldn't help but laugh.

"Very funny," he whined in mock pain.

The pizza was soon devoured and nothing but crumbs left in the box. They each pitched in a few munny to pay for the pizza. Next, they made their way down the Tram Common, where more game booths were set up. They passed one that caught Skye's eye.

"Hey! Let's check out this one," Skye said, pointing to a booth. They made their way over to the booth and looked around. It had different assortments of weapons.

"So ya wanna enter the Struggle battle?"

"Struggle battle?" Kenji and Skye asked simultaneously.

"Yeah," the booth manager replied. "It's this thing where you fight each other. They thought it would be entertaining to some of the older kids."

"I don't know who 'they' are, but it sounds fun." Turning toward Kenji and Mikka, he added, "So you guys wanna try it out?"

"Yeah!" Mikka answered happily.

"Uh..."

"Aw c'mon, Kenji. You know you want to," Skye persuaded.

"Okay, I'll try it."

"Alright. We'll all enter it."

"Okay. Here's you go," he said as he handed them the Struggle weapons.

"It seems okay," Kenji pondered to himself, hitting it agianst the palm of his hand.

"Cool. Mine has a hand guard!" Skye said.

"Oh! Oh! Mine has a star on the top" Mikka quipped.

"Kenji, let me see your's."

"It's just a club," he stated matter-of-factly.

"So, where is this... this Struggle Battle?" Skye asked.

"Go down to the Sand Lot. I think they're havin' it there."

"Okay, let's go!"

"Wait. You need these to get in," the booth manager said, handing them tickets.

"Thanks," Skye said.

They headed down to the Sand Lot. When they got there, it was amazing to see all of the older kids there. There must have been at least ten other teenagers. Kenji, Skye, and Mikka made their way over to the registration and signed up.

"So you think we have any chance of winning?" Mikka asked uncertainly as they sat down on one of the benches that surrounded the platform.

Skye just stared at her for a minute then replied with an nod. Kenji's eyes wondered around, taking in all of the people. He never had liked being around a lot of people, but as long as he was with his friends, he was okay.They watched as people got on the stage and fought. Some kids were even as young as seven. Then Skye spotted him.

"Hey! Look, its Zane!" Skye pointed to the silver-haired kid getting on the stage.

Mikka's eyes grew darker. "Of course. We should have known that he would be here."

They watched as he took down a nine-year-old. It was a sad sight to see the little boy run off of the platform into the arms of his mom. Then a short, portly man on top of the stage announced the next match. Kenji looked up when he heard his name.

"Go Kenji!" Skye and Mikka yelled at the same time.

Kenji smiled as he approached the platform. He turned to meet his opponent. Kenji almost did a double take his eyes met the big green ones of ten-year-old girl. She smiled sweetly at him.

"The rules are simple. You lose if you get knocked out of the ring or if you pass out," the referee announced.

Her eyes hardened and she glared at him as the referee said go.Taking his club in hand, he blocked as she charged at him head on. The little girl bounced back when she hit his club, but she charged at him agian. She charged at him about ten more times only to get knocked back agian each time. Finally she fell the ground, tired out. Kenji smiled politely as the girl's father came and picked her up.

"Great job!" Mikka exclaimed as he came off of the platform. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah. For a minute there, I thought that little girl was gonna beat you." Skye laughed when he saw Kenji glare at him.

"Strugglers four and ten. Would Strugglers numbers four and ten please come to the platfom?"

"Uh, Mikka. That's us," Skye said nervously.

"Um...oh. Really?"

"Uh huh."

Kenji let out a short laugh. "Are you afraid that she's gonna beat you?"

"No!" Skye yelled.

"C'mon," Mikka said, pulling Skye up onto the platform. Kenji smiled to himself as Skye and Mikka made their way up to the platform. They faced each other.

"Go!" the referee shouted over the noise of the crowd.

Skye made the first move. He charged at Mikka, swinging his club. Just as he was about to hit her, she moved to the side and hit him on the side of his head. Kenji had to stifle a laugh as Skye went plummeting to the ground. After the referee announced that she was the winner of the match, Mikka jumped down to help Skye up. When they reached the bench Kenji had been saving for them, he just smied.

"Would Strugglers one and seven please come to the platform?" the referee asked.

"Well, that's me agian," Kenji stated as he got up from the bench and headed to the platform. He looked across it only to be met by the glare of eyes that looked like black holes. These eyes belonged only to Zane. Kenji stepped back once. Looking into those eyes made him feel like he was falling into a dark abyss. He squeezed his Struggle club tightly in his right hand and got ready to fight. Zane smirked and got ready to charge.

AN: Yes, a cliffhanger. Tell me what you think. Remember that I don't take flames and you will only get an even worse reply from me. If you see anything in here that you want to comment on, I would appreciate if you give me tips that would help make me a better writer. Also, if you want me to continue, please reveiw.


	2. Dive Into The Heart

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 2: Dive Into The Heart**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl  
**_

Kenji jumped back as Zane charged at him. Zane swung his club at Kenji's head, but he ducked. Then he swung it back and forth agian; Kenji dodged each time. Zane swung his club downward at Kenji's head. He blocked. Zane stared down at the smaller boy and Kenji seemed to be drawn into his eyes. Something flashed in them.

Kenji's face hardened in pain as he felt a blow to the stomach. He staggered backwards, holding his wound. Suddenly something hit him in the head and he was knocked backwards. Then another blow to the stomach sent him towards the edge of the platfom. His vision got blurry from the dizziness and he felt another blow on his head. Then everything went dark and he felt like he was falling.

Suddenly, a light broke through the darkness, waking Kenji up. He opened his eyes and felt something hard underneath him. Pulling himself into a standing position, he surveyed his suroundings. Everywhere he looked it was dark except for the platform that he stood on. He looked down and jumped back, his eyes wondering over the strange platform.

In the middle of the design on the platform, the Way To The Dawn crossed over a flower Keyblade and the Kingdom Key was in the middle. Under it, a red-headed girl, and a brunette boy and silver-haired boy held hands. Keyholes decorated the rim.

Suddenly, three lights appeared out of nowhere, revealing a sword, shield, and staff on three individual pedestals. Slowly, Kenji walked up the pedestals, examining each one as he pased it. Kenji's head snapped up at the sound of a voice. It seemed to echoed through the darkness. He looked around, but he didn't see anyone there.

_Are you ready for your destiny?_

"Destiny?" he asked.

_Are you ready to accept your fate? _

What are talking about?" He looked around, still searching for someone.

_The fate of the worlds depend on you. Are you ready to face the darkness?_

"Darkness..." Kenji muttered to himself.

_Chose one. _

Kenji looked back at the sword, shield, and staff. He had to choose. Which one? Slowly, he approached the shield and looked at it. A shield couldn't too much damage. Then he made his way over to the staff. He had never really like magic. He walked over to the pedestal where the sword floated mystically. He reached out to it, but it disappeared in a flash of light.

_Is this the form you choose?_

"Sure, why not."

Another flash of light blinded him. When it disappeared, it left something warm in his hand. He opened his eyes and stared at the huge silver and gold key in his hand. Kenji could feel the power radiating off of it.

"What..? No...It can't be...It's the...Keyblade," he whispered to himself.

_Use it to protect them. There are many forms to the Keyblade, but yours is the true form of power. Take that power and make it your own. _

Power? Right," he replied swinging the Keyblade. Suddenly, a black portal opened beneath Kenji's feet, pulling him in. He reached outward, but was soon engulfed by it. He could feel the darkness pulling him deeper into the abyss. Then he was on another platform. This platform was different than the other one. A boy with spiky brownish-blond hair held hands with a blonde haired girl. Above them was the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion crossed over each other.

Then another dark portal opened. Kenji's attention snapped to the cloaked figure that stepped out. Without warning, a black Keyblade formed in his hand and he charged at Kenji. Kenji brought up his Keyblade and blocked. Then he thrust the Keyblade at him and the cloaked man jumped away. Kenji charged at him and swung his Keyblade, but then then the man disappeared. He was suddenly struck down by a blow to the back of the neck.

He looked up and saw the man above him. He rolled over as the dark Keyblade came down. Kenji jumped to his feet and thrust his Keyblade at the man, but he blocked and parried. Their Keyblades locked and they pushed agianst each other. Suddenly his foot slipped off of the edge of the platform. The cloaked man gave him one more push and sent Kenji plummeting into the dark abyss.

He landed softly on the next platform. This one had a black heart in the middle and the Kingdom Key was crossed with the Oathkeeper on the right side. On the left side of the heart, the Way to the Dawn was crossed over with Oblivion. A bright light blinded him. When he looked back at the platform, two tall doors were standing in front of him. The Keyblade appeared in a flash of light. Kenji approached the doors and the Keyblade started glowing.

_One is the darkness. One is the light. The one you choose determines your fate. Will you save the worlds or will you let them fade into darkness? You must choose for you are the only hope. But remember that if you choose to open a door, you may not be yourself anymore._

"May not be myself? I'll always be me."

Kenji looked back at the doors. He could feel the darkness pulling on his heart. He reached out, but pulled back. Light or dark? Dark or light? His muscles tightened. Grabbing his Keyblade, he swung it and pointed it toward the door. A light burst from the Door of Light and the Door of Darkness dissolved into thin air. He gripped the Keyblade tightly and closed his eyes. As he was being engulfed in the light, he could hear the whisper agian:

_Remember that you are the one that will open the door._

Kenji woke up on the Sand Lot platform. When he opened his eyes, nobody was there. Suddenly a scream reached his ears. He jumped off of the stage and headed in the direction the scream had come from. He headed up the hill to the Tram Common. His eyes widened as a sea of Heartless came into his veiw. The Keyblade seemed to be pulling toward the Heartless.

Kenji gripped the hilt of the Keyblade and, letting out a cry, charged at the Heartless. He swung the Keyblade back and forth, knocking them out of the way. With every Heartless that he hit, it exploded and a pink heart lifted into the air.

Soon all of the Heartless were gone, but he couldn't see anybody. Then Kenji saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a black robe dragging the ground through the hole in the wall. Kenji ran after it and stopped in front of the hole. The hole had been there for as long as he could remember. Squinting, he could see someone with a black robe on running through the forest.

Kenji ran into the forest and looked around. He could see the cloaked figure running toward an old mansion. He continued to follow him. When he reached the mansion, he didn't see anyone. Kenji felt a twinge in his chest.

He whirled around to see the cloaked figure with the same black Keyblade that had been in his dream. Kenji charged at him and thrust his Keyblade, but the cloaked man blocked and a blast formed in his hand. Kenji slashed at the blast, making it disappear.

Kenji flipped backwards as the man slashed at him with the black Keyblade. Kenji winced as he felt something strike him across the chest. He landed on the ground, his Keyblade beside him. He looked up at the cloaked man who had the black Keyblade pointed at him.

"Who...Who are you?" Kenji asked, almost out of breath.

"I am no one," he replied coldly.

He raised the Keyblade above Kenji's head. Kenji jumped up and blocked his attack. He pushed the man back and charged at him, his Keyblade piercing his opponent's heart. The cloaked man staggered back, holding his chest. The dark Keyblade vanished from his hand and he sunk into a dark portal. Kenji landed back on the ground tiredly and closed his eyes.

Thoughts drifted through his head. Until now he had never believed in the Keyblade. The one question that bugged him the most was: Why? Why him? Why had he been chosen to weild the most powerful weapon in the universe? He had always heard that the Keyblade chose only those with strong hears. He didn't have a strong heart. It was more like...indecisive.

"KENJI!" He bolted up when he heard his name. He looked up only to be met by the faces of his friends.

"Hey, dude. You okay?" Skye asked. Kenji could sense the concern in his friend's voice.

"Yeah," he quipped.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty beat up," Mikka commented.

"Yes. I'm fine," he tried to reassure them.

"Hey! Look at that!" Kenji looked back over to where his Keyblade was laying beside him.

"Oh yeah, that thing. It just appeared out of nowhere," Kenji replied.

"Ours too." Mikka commented.

"Yours too?" Then the Guardian Soul and Star Seeker appeared in their hands.

"We have Keyblades too," Skye stated.

"Whoa...That's weird," Kenji muttered.

"Yeah. They appeared right out of nowhere. Like yours," Skye explained.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Mikka asked.

"I'm right here," Kenji replied innocently.

"I know that," she growled. "I meant back at the Sand Lot. You were fighting with Zane and then you fell off...of the platform and...and you disappeared..." She trailed off. Kenji had never seen Mikka act like this.

"Don't worry. I'm here now." She looked at him and smiled sweetly, her silver eyes shining with tears unshed. He smiled back at her.

"Hey look!" Skye yelled. Kenji and Mikka looked up at what Skye was pointing at. His eyes widened as a dark portal opened up in the middle of the sky. Their Keyblades appeared as a giant Darkside descended from tbe air.

"What is it?" Mikka asked as they she backed away.

"I don't know, but we can beat it," Kenji replied as he charged. Skye and Mikka looked at each and followed Kenji toward the massive Heartless.

Kenji charged at it and dogded as the Darkside's hand swooped down. Then he jumped on the right arm while Skye took the left. They ran up the Darkside's arms and attacked its head at the same time. They jumped back off as Mikka fired a Blizzard spell at its chest. Its arm swooped back down and grabbed her. Kenji drew back and hurtled his Keyblade at the Darkside's head causing it to drop Mikka. Skye ran and caught her.

Skye and Mikka ran around the other side of the Darkside. Kenji nodded. They jumped and stabbed it in the back while Kenji jumped and thrust his Keyblade in the Darkside's head. Then they put their Keyblades together. A light shot out of the end of their Keyblades and through the heart. The Darkside fell and disappeared.

"Wow! You guys were awesome," Kenji said as he sat back down on the grass.

"Thanks. You were too," Mikka piped up.

Kenji smiled and said, "Hey Skye, I still can't believe that Mikka beat you back there."

"What are you talking about?" Skye asked.

"At the tournament, remember?"

"Oh, that. I let her win."

"What do you mean that you let me win?" Mikka cried.

"Uh well..." Skye trailed off.

A small growl escaped Mikka's throat as she got up and took after Skye. Kenji laughed as Mikka started to beat Skye with her Struggle club.

"Hey, I think we should be getting home," Skye said about an hour later.

"Yeah. My mom is probably worried about me after what happened," Mikka agreed.

"You comin' Kenj?" Skye asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Skye and Mikka only nodded and headed home while Kenji just sat in the grass.

_What's happening to me? This whole darkness and light thing is crazy. Heh. And I thought Mikka was the crazy one around here. _

"I wouldn't be so certain about that." Kenji grabbed his Keyblade from its resting place beside him and jumped to his feet.

"Who's there?" He demanded, gripping his Keyblade tightly.

"Don't you remember? I am no one."

"Come out!"

"Are you really ready to face the darkness, Kenji? Are you ready to hold the mightiest weapon of all?"

"As long as I kick your butt with it!"

"You got guts. I'll give you that much."

"Obviously more than you."

"Are you sure about that? The darkness is more powerful than you think."

"We'll see about that!"

"Fine. If you're really ready to face the darkness, step inside that mansion. In there, you will find your answer."

"What? Hey! Come back!" When no one answered, Kenji turned back to face the mansion. His cerulean blue eyes wondered up to the lock then back down at the Keyblade. He lifted the Keyblade and pointed it at the lock. A light from the Keyblade was soon followed by the sound of a lock opening. When he looked back up, he noticed that the door was gone. He quickly glanced back, then turned around and headed for the mansion.

The door creeked as Kenji opened it. His eyes shifted around to make sure that no one was around. When he was sure that no one else was there, he made his way inside. It looked like a tornado had found its way inside and tore up the house. Two stairs lead to two more sets of stairs that seperated. Something seemed to draw him up the stairs. Kenji turned left and headed into a room.

When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to find a library. What surprised him the most was the opening in the floor that lead to a basement. He walked down the stairs and jumped back when the door at the bottom of the stairs opened automatically. Slowly, he went inside and stood there, his eyes wondering over the computer and moniters that adorned the walls. Suddenly a crash got his attention and he turned to see another door.

He ran into the next room. The Keyblade appeared as the Dusks made there way toward him. He slid around them then thrust his Keyblade in them. He winced as one of them hit him with a long white tentacle. He slid between two of them and hit them both with one swipe of the Keyblade.

Kenji looked up in time to see two one of the Dusks walking on air toward hm. Just as they were about to hit him, he rolled out of the way and watched as they slapped each other. Kenji looked around and saw that all of the Dusks were gone. He jumped back as another dark portal opened but nothing came out.

"How many of these things are gonna appear today?"

_There is your answer. If you think you are ready to face the darkness, go ahead and step in there._

"Fine, but I'll find you one day and we'll see who's the strongest. The light or the dark." Taking a deep breath, Kenji gripped his Keyblade and walked into the dark portal.

Just as it closed behind Kenji, another dark portal opened to reveal a slender figure in a black robe. A smirk tugged at his cloaked face. "Yes. We will see, won't we... Sora?"


	3. Deep Dive City

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 3 Deep Dive City**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl  
**_

Amaya walked through the desolate streets of Deep Dive City, her emerald green eyes shifting from left to right as if looking for something. She ran a well-maincured nail through her wet, fiery red hair. She continued to walk through the rain, not caring if she was getting wetter by the minute.

As she made her way through the streets, something seemed to catch her eye. She walked into an alleyway and looked down. Her eyes widened as she noticed the boy that was leaned agianst the alleyway wall unconcious. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead and his black and white clothes were soaking wet.

"Great. Now is the time that I should turn back but my conscious won't let me. Damn the little voice in my head that tells me right from wrong," she muttered to herself. Sighing, Amaya made her way over to the boy and picked him up with ease. After tossing the boy over her shoulder, she headed out of the alleyway and down the street.

* * *

Kenji's eyes opened and closed agian as the light blinded him. Then the pain came. He winced as his head pounded over and over agian. His vision finally cleared and he was able to focus agian. He turned his head and took in his surroundings. The pale paint was slowly peeling and the smell of old socks and alcohol wavered in the air. Over on the left side of tiny room, a sofa sat with the springs protruding from it and blare of the T.V. echoed off the walls. 

"You're finally awake."

"Huh?" Kenji was met by the glare of a well-built red head.

"Are you okay?" she sighed.

"Um...I think," he replied, flexing his wrists.

"Here. Let me see." Amaya grabbed his wrist and jerked it.

"Ow!"

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes," he said, rubbing his sore wrist.

"You want something to eat?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Um...sure."

Kenji watched as she disappeared around the corner. There was the sound of the clatter of pots and pans and the smell of something frying.

"It'll be a while. Just make yourself at home!" she yelled from the kitchen.

Kenji looked around. He got up from the bed that he had woken up on and made his way over to the couch. When he sat down, something on T.V. caught his eye. He watched in interest as little cartoon blond girl fell down a hole. He turned his head as the sound of footfalls reached his ears.

"Here," she said handing him a plate. "Don't look at like that. It's not like its poison or anything." Kenji only nodded and took a bite out of the omelet.

"Hey! This is pretty good," he exclaimed.

"Thanks kid."

"My name isn't kid. It's Kenji. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cuz' I told you my name."

"Fine. My name is Amaya."

"Okay. So I take it you like the movie Alice and Wonderland," Kenji pondered.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were watching the movie," he replied.

"What the ...!" she yelled grabbing the remote. Kenji put a hand on his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that it was impolite to stick your nose into other people's business?"

"Well...um, my mom is..."

"Are you an orphan or something?"

"No. It's just that...My mom is back on my world and I don't even know where this place is."

"This is Deep Dive City. How did you get here anyway?"

"A portal. That's why I was unconcious in the alleyway. The Heartless attacked me in there. But anyways...I'm here to fight the darkness."

"Fight the darkness? You have to be one of the craziest people I have ever met."

"No really! I can fight the darkness with this." Kenji held out his hand and the Keyblade appeared. Amaya's eyes widened at the sight of the massive key that rested in his hands.

"You have one too?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah. Do you?" She held out her and the Bond of Flame appeared in her hand in a flash of red light.

"I didn't know that there were so many Keyblades."

"There are more?" she asked.

"Yeah. My friends. Skye has one and so does Mikka."

"When did you get your's?"

"Just yesterday. Why?"

"I got mine yesterday too."

"Huh. This is weird. I wonder if there are anymore people with Keyblades," Kenji said.

"Maybe, but who cares?"

"I care. We're supposed to use the Keyblades for good."

"And your point is?"

"That I was given the Keyblade to fight the darkness. You have your's for the same reason. You can't just sit around here and...and just not do anything."

"You really are crazy, aren't you?"

"Hmmm...Maybe," he shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go with you. I'm getting bored of this place anyways."

"Great! I bet we can find other Keyblade wielders," Kenji said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah. You'll need your clothes if we're going on this journey," Amaya said.

"My clothes?" Kenji looked down and saw himself in nothing but a pink robe. "Uh..." Amaya smirked when she saw Kenji blush.

"Don't worry. It was only your clothes. By the way, nice boxers." Kenji's face got redder at the thought of Amaya seeing his black boxers with pink hearts on them. Amaya gave Kenji his clothes back and he changed. "Oh, here. I thought these would go good with your outfit," she said, handing him a pair of black and white gloves. Kenji put them on and adjusted them.

"Thanks," Kenji said.

"You know that if we're going to go to other worlds, we'll need some kind of trasportation," Amaya said.

"Hmm...Yeah. But where are we going to find something that can take us to another world?" Kenji asked.

"I know just the place. C'mon."

After locking up the apartment, they headed out into the streets. Amaya was relieved that it had finally stopped raining. They headed down the street and headed left toward a building that looked like it had been abandoned for years.

"Hey Cris!" Amaya yelled to no one in particular.

What do you want Amaya?" a voice asked irritably. Kenji turned to face the owner of the voice. Cris blew a strand of his blueish-green hair out of his face. He was adorned in overalls and a red t-shirt and a blue long sleeved t-shirt under that.

"I need a Gummi," she replied.

"Then why did you come to me?"

"Because you have one," she said. Amaya was starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, but I need it," Cris responded defiantly.

"You never use it, you bastard."

"Ugh. Fine, take the damn thing. I'm just not sure if it still works."

"Let me see it so I know that you aren't giving us a piece of junk," she said. Sighing, Cris lead them to a back room where a small black Gummi sat.

"So is that good enough for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hmm..."she hummed to herself as she walked around the Gummi, inspecting every detail. "I guess it'll be okay."

"You guess? This isn't just any kind of Gummi. This baby has turbo lasers, automated lock-on, and automatic defenses. It also shrinks so it can fit in your pocket."

"Okay. It'll do."

"Good. That'll be..."

"I don't think so. You owe me."

"For what?"

"You know what." Kenji felt like slinking away when he saw the glare that Amaya was giving Cris.

"Oh, that. Alright. You can have the thing for free."

"Good," Amaya said satisfied. "C'mon Kenji. We need to go get supplies. Cris, get it ready and cleaned up while we're gone."

"Hey, can you pick me up a few things?"

"What do you need?" Amaya asked sighing.

"Just a couple of Gummi blocks."

"Fine. We'll be back later. And that thing had better be ready whenever we get back."

They headed downtown to get supplies. As they walked through the streets, Kenji's and Amaya's Keyblades appeared. Suddenly, Heartless appeared around them.

"What do we do now?" Amaya asked as she blocked a Heartless's attack. Kenji looked around and watched as a some Heartless slinked away.

"Go and get the supplies to Cris. Make sure the Heartless don't get to him."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just go get the supplies to him. I'll catch up later." Amaya nodded, grabbed the supplies and ran back toward Cris's shop.

Kenji thrust his Keyblade through four Heartless; a heart disappeared from each. He blocked and parried as two more charged at him. He swung his Keyblade and hit three more. Then he spun in a semi-circle, cutting through seven more Heartless. Kenji screamed out in pain as a Heartless dug it's claws into his side.

More Heartless started to cling to him. He was soon drug down to the ground as the Heartless piled up on him. Suddenly a ray of light shone down from the sky and he no longer felt the weight of the Heartless. When he looked up, he was met by two deep brown eyes staring at him.

Amaya helped Kenji up and placed him in a seat in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship. He felt relieved as a potion washed over him, curing all of his cuts and bruises.

"You did pretty good out there," Amaya commented.

"Thanks," he replied sleepily.

Amaya smiled as she watched Kenji fall asleep. She walked back over to the controls and set the course for Radiant Garden.


	4. Radiant Garden: Scattered Memories

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 4: Radiant Garden: Scattered Memories**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl  
**_

Hey Kenji, wake up," Amaya said.

"Huh..." Kenji muttered as he woke up. He almost did a double take when he saw the massive planet floating in front of them. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just about twenty hours," Amaya replied, stifling a laugh.

"So what is this place?"

"Radiant Garden."

"Do you think that we will find anymore Keyblade Masters here?"

"Maybe. We'll never know until we look."

"Alright. Let's check it out."

Kenji and Amaya stepped onto the teleportation pad that was right behind the seats and disappeared in a flash of light. Kenji looked around in surprise as they reappeared in the Marketplace of Radiant Garden. It looked like an old timey village with its many outdoor shops and services.

"Let's look around some. Maybe we'll find more Keybladers," Kenji offered.

"Yeah."

As they looked around, Kenji was reminded of Twilight Town. Why had he left? Because he had a responsibility. Why hadn't he just stayed with his friends? Because he had to fight the darkness. Would he defeat the darkness? Yes. He had to. It was his responsibility as a Keyblade weilder. Kenji was brought back to reality as something struck him in the chest.

The Keyblade appeared in its trademark flash and Kenji got ready. He slashed through a Bookmaster then turned around and thrust his Keyblade through two Armored Knights. Amaya blocked as a Soldier Heartless charged at her. Her Keblade started to glow red and it unleashed fire blasts at the tiny Heartless.

Kenji fell to the ground as a Morning Star hit him. He cried out as a Soldier Heartless plunged its claws into his side. Kenji felt his arm burn as an Armored Knight cut him. He struggled as the Heartless piled up on him. His ears were suddenly filled with the sound of Heartless exploding and the weight was gone too.

Suddenly, Kenji was lifted from the ground, his cerulean eyes meeting stormy grey ones. Kenji winced as memories flashed before him.

* * *

_"They'll come at you out of nowhere. "_

_"Who are you?"_

_"And they'll keep on coming as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why woud it choose a kid like you?"_

_"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nevermind. Now let's see that Keyblade."_

_"What? There's no way you're getting this!"_

_"Alright, then have it your way."_

- - -

_"I think that you might have overdone it, Squall."_

_"That's Leon."_

_"The Keyblade."_

_"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."_

_"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe that you, of all people you are the chosen one. Well, I supposed beggars can't be choosers."_

_"Why don't you start making some sense! What's going on here?"_

_- - -_

_Sooner __or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself."_

_"Prepare myself?"_

_"To fight for your life. Are you ready?"_

_"I'm ready."_

_"Yuffie, let's join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."_

_"Leon!"_

- - -

_We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."_

* * *

"Le...Leon?" Kenji gasped. The older man only stared at Kenji, not believing what he was hearing. 

"How do you know my name?" Leon asked, his voice rough.

"I don't know..." Kenji trailed off.

"Excuse me! A little help over here!" Kenji turned back around to see Amaya surrounded by Soldier Heartless. He charged at them, and they disappeared in one slash of his Keyblade.

"Are you okay?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah."

"How did you do that?" Kenji and Amaya turned around to face Leon.

"What do you mean?" Amaya asked.

"The Keyblade..." Leon muttered more to himself than them.

"Yeah, are you a Keyblade weilder too?"

"Wha-No. I'm not," Leon replied. He put a hand on his head as if trying to clear his thoughts, then looked back at Kenji. _I remember the last time I saw him. He had been about fifteen at the time. It was right before he left to go fight Xemnas. I never got to say goodbye._

"Sora?" Leon asked.

"Um...Excuse me?" Kenji murmured.

"Sora..."

"No. My name is Kenji and this is Amaya. We're here looking for more Keyblade weilders."

"Keyblade? Now I remember..."

"Kenji, are sure this guy isn't crazy?" Amaya whispered in Kenji's ear. He just shrugged and looked back at Leon.

"So your the new Keyblade Master," Leon stated.

"Um...Yeah. I guess I am. Amaya is one too."

"I see. So there are more than one."

"Yeah. Do you know if any are here?"

"I think that we need to talk," Leon said, his hand on his head agian.

Leon turned and headed out of the Marketplace. Kenji and Amaya reluctantly followed. They went down some stone stairs and stopped at an old house. They followed Leon inside and was amazed to see the massive computer. Everything else was ordinary: the bookshelf, table, the chairs, the bed. No one else was there except the three of them.

"So," Leon started, turning around, "you guys are Keyblade weilders, right?"

"Yeah. I think we clarified that earlier," Amaya scoffed.

"I knew something was up," he said, his hand on his head. Agian.

"What do you mean something's up?" Amaya asked impatiently.

"The Heartless are back, and so are the Keyblades."

"What are talking about? Who are you anyways?" Amaya asked. She was starting to get pissed.

"My name is Leon, and I know about the Keyblades."

"So."

"Your both Keyblade weilders, right?"

"You already asked that," Amaya said through clenched teeth.

"So is she." Leon pointed. Kenji's eyes shifted to blonde-haired girl resting on the bed. Kenji could see her thin frame beneath the covers move as she inhaled and exhaled. Kenji's hand flew up to his head as a headache split through his brain.

* * *

"_Whoa!"_

_"Hehe. "_

_Give me a break, Kairi."_

_"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."_

_"No, this huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-OW!"_

_"Are you still dreaming?"_

_"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre."_

- - -

_"Sora, let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Just kidding!"_

_"What's gotten into you? I think that you're the one that's changed, Kairi."_

- - -

_"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_

* * *

"Wha-?" Kenji opened his eyes and looked up. Leon helped him up and Kenji dusted himself off. 

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"I don't know. I keep on seeing these weird visions."

"What did you see?" Amaya asked.

"This girl. She...She said that her name was Kairi."

"Kairi..."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Leon turned his head and saw the girl sitting up in the bed. Her blonde bangs were plastered to her head with sweat and she was breathing hard.

"Tori!" Leon ran over to the bed and kneeled down to the girl's level. "Tori, are you ok? What happened?"

"I had another nightmare," she replied meekly.

"Oh. What?"

"I saw Heartless everywhere. They were surrounding me and...and mama and daddy." Kenji and Amaya stood back and watched tears streamed down her face. Leon pulled her closer.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Leon tightened his grip on Tori. Kenji and Amaya held onto each other. When the shaking finally stopped, they looked up and noticed that they were close together. They pulled away quickly, both faces turning red.

"C'mon. We need to check things out in town," Leon said, his grip loosening. Turning to Tori, he added, "Stay here."

"No! I'm tired of sitting around. I'm ready to fight," she exclaimed. Kenji was surprised by her sudden change in personality. Leon smiled and nodded.

They headed out of the house and were confronted by a sea of Heartless making their way toward them. The Keyblades appeared. In Tori's hands, Purity and Oathkeeper appeared.(AN: I think Purity is the name of Kairi's Keyblade. Not sure.) With Keyblades in hand, they charged at the Heartless.

AN: Sorry if this chap. was a little boring, but it sets the stage for future chapters. I would appreciate if you reveiw.


	5. The Chosen of Light

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 5: The Chosen of Light**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl  
**_

Kenji slashed his way through the sea of Heartless. Leon used his Lionheart attack and swung his massive gunblade, knocking out the every Heartless in his path. Kenji looked over and saw Amaya surrounded with Heartless. He ran in front of her just as a Heartless was about to pounce on her.

"Shield!" Just as the Heartless were about to attack, a barrier came up and the Heartless bounced back.

When the barrier disappeared, Kenji knocked the Heartless back with Strike Raid. Amaya thrust her Keyblade, knocking a Shadow into a Soldier Heartless, causing them both to disappear.

Everywhere Tori looked, Heartless swayed, like the waves in the ocean. An Armored Knight swung its sword at her. She blocked with Oathkeeper and swung at it with Purity. Suddenly she cried out as a Shadow Heartless hung onto her with its claws. Kenji turned around and fired a Blizzard spell at it, knocking the Heartless off.

He turned around just in time to dogde a Morning Star falling on him. The Morning Star jumped up agian but Kenji was ready this time. He uppercut it with his Keyblade and Leon used Firaga to blast it away. Kenji looked around and just when he thought that the Heartless were gone, countless more appeared in front of them.

"I've never seen so many Heartless," Leon quipped as he slashed at three more Heartless.

"They're drawn to the Keyblade," Kenji replied.

Leon and Kenji backed up agianst each other and swung their weapons in a 360 circle. Just as soon as all the Heartless around them disappeared, more took their spots. Kenji closed his eyes and concentrated. He clenched his teeth as the power built up in his body.

"Sonic Blade!"

His body began to light up and he shot through the crowd of Heartless, knocking every one of them down in his path. When he looked back, he noticed that only a few Heartless remained. His attention snapped to his left when he heard a scream. His eyes widened when he saw Tori surrounded by Shadow Heartless.

Kenji took off toward her, slashing at any Heartless that got in his way. He stopped and watched as her Keyblades began to light up. The light surged from her Keyblades and into her body. With one final cry, Tori's body was lost in the explosive light. Pain streaked through Kenji's body as he hit the ground. The light faded and darkness took over.

* * *

"Mama! Daddy!" A young blonde ran down the beach, her white sandals kicking up sand behind her. 

"Tori, run!" A strong voice called.

Tori stopped and her cerulean eyes widened as the beach in front of her was engulfed in darkness and shadows wallowed out of the ground. Their bright yellow eyes stared at her. She turned to run, but was caught as one of their claws snagged her white dress. She pulled harder and was finally released only to hear the bottom of her dress rip.

More Heartless appeared and made their way toward the young blonde. She stepped back as they closed in around her, eyes clenched shut. A flash of metal and the sound of tiny explosions filled her ears. She winced as strong hands pulled her from the ground.

When she opened her eyes, they met a loving, caring pair of eyes that matched her own. Tori shuddered as she saw them coming closer.

"Tori, I need you to run as far away from here as you can," the strong voice commanded. The tone wasn't harsh, but soft and loving.

"But, mama..."

"Don't worry. Mama's fine, but I need you to run far away. We'll be fine. Please, Tori, be strong. I love you."

"Daddy..."

* * *

"So, the's kids the new Keyblade Master, right?" a gruff voice asked. 

"Yeah. He put up quite a fight back there. It was actually quite impressive."

"Well, I'll be damned. Ya know, he does kinda look like him. Spikey hair."

"Yep. Same taste in baggy clothes and oversized shoes. Maybe that's why the Keyblade chose him."

"Well, looks like you do have a sense of humor after all, Squall," a high voice chipped in.

"I told you it's Leon," Leon growled.

"Hey, I think he's waking up."

Kenji opened his eyes and was met by shining black ones.

"Whoa!"

He jumped back looked around. Kenji recognized it to be the same house they had been in earlier. He shifted his gaze back to the person that had surprised him when he heard a giggle. She smiled at him and he observed the way that her eyes squinted whenever she did. She was clad in a black tanktop and shorts and her black hair shined in the dim lighting of the house.

"You okay Kenji?"

Kenji whirled around and his cerulean eyes were caught up in Amaya's emerald ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, scratching the back of his blond head.

"Well, looks who's finally awake. How ya doin' kiddo?" Kenji turned around to see a muscular blond man leaning over the bed talking to Tori.

"I'm fine, Cid."

"Ya sure? Leon said that you were havin' a hard time back there. I don't want you going and getting hurt. Okay?" The man that she had called Cid was asked.

She stifled a giggle and nodded. He smiled which pushed the toothpick in his mouthup and ruffled her hair. Kenji stepped back when Cid's stoney glare fell on him.

"So, your the new Keyblade master, huh? Let me see that thing," he demanded, grabbing the Kingdom Key tha had been resting agianst the wall. "Hm. Seems real enough. Yep, its the same as when he had it. Not really sure why the thing would chose you. You're awful small to be takin' on them Heartless."

"What does that mean?" Kenji stammered.

"I dunno. What are ya? Eleven? Twelve?"

"I'm fifteen," he fumed.

"Alright. Don't get your boxers in a bunch kid."

"My boxers are not in a...whatever, and my name isn't kid. It's Kenji."

"Alright Kenji. Geez, you're about as bad as him."

"Whose him?" Amaya asked. The tone in her voice hinted intriguement.

"Oh. I'm talkin' about the original Keyblade master. He never did like being called that." Kenji leaned back as Cid closely examined his face. "Ya know, whenever I look at you, I see a lot of him in you. Same eyes. Same spikey hair. You definitely have his taste in fashion. Baggy clothes, big shoes and all."

"My shoes aren't big? Are they?" He turned to Amaya and she just shrugged.

"So their are more."

Kenji turned to look at Leon. He was standing in the same stance that told you that he was confused.

"I thought this whole business with the Heartless would be over with by now, but I guess Sora just wasn't enough to take care of it."

"You're wrong!"

They all turned around to stare at Tori. She clenched her teeth and her eyes flashed angrily. They all were taken aback at Tori's sudden outburst. Usually she was quiet, so it wasn't normal for her lash out in anger.

"Tori..."

"Don't 'Tori' me. My dad was the best Keyblade master ever. No one's better than him."

"I'm sorry Tori. It's just that...hm..." Leon put his hand back on his head.

"You don't even know what he went through." Kenji winced as Tori slammed the door on her way out.

"Poor kid," Cid whispered.

"Kenji, could you go talk to her? Maybe you get some sense into the girl." He looked over at Yuffie and nodded.

Kenji headed outside and noticed her making her way into the alley. He followed her into the alley and found her sitting on the edge of the stairs.

"Hey, you want some company?" he offered politely.

"No thank you," she retorted.

"Listen, Leon didn't mean what he said. He's just worried about the Heartless and you."

"What does he care? He never had to watch his dad die."

"Your dad. Was he a Keyblade wielder?"

"No, he was THE Keyblade master. His Keyblade looked exactly like yours." She looked at him. Her eyes weren't angry anymore, just curious. "How did you get your Keyblade anyways?"

"It just appeared the other day. Why?"

"I've had both of mine since the day I was born. This one is my mama's." The Purity Keyblade materialized in her hand and glinted in the setting sun. "This one was made when my mom gave my dad her lucky charm. See?" She pointed to the star keychain on the Oathkeeper. "He promised that he would bring it back to her, and he did. They lived on the islands together and when they got old enough, they married and had me. My dad used to tell me stories about his adventures and how he saved my mom. She's a princess, ya know?"

"Really? Wow. So what happened to them?"

Kenji wished that he hadn't even mentioned it when he saw her head drop to her chest. After a moment of silence, she answered, "They were attacked by Heartless. We had been at the beach and the Heartless had just appeared. Daddy tried to protect me and mom, but they were just too much. I remember being shrouded in darkness and I woke up here. Leon found me and took me in.I've been here since I was about seven."

By now she was in tears. Kenji looked around nervously, then slipped his arm around her slender shoulder.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about your parents, but they did everything. And I'm gonna try...No, I promise that I'll defeat the Heartless. Both of us will."

"What about the other girl your with?"

"Oh Amaya. She's helping me look for more Keyblade weilders. Hey I know! Why don't you come with Amaya and me? I bet together we could defeat the Heartless."

Tori put a delicate hand over her mouth to stop the giggle from escaping. Kenji grinned. Finally she was laughing agian.

"What?"

"I don't know but you remind me of my dad. He always used to make me laugh no matter how sad I was. He used to smile like that, too." She pointed at his face.

"Hm. Funny. Used to, I wasn't like this. I used to feel really uncertain about stuff and I didn't like smiling but now I do."

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for coming and talking to me. Leon's great and all but he just acts depressed. Kinda like a lost puppy."

Kenji couldn't help but laugh as the mental picture of Leon stuck on a dog's body with sad puppy eyes crossed his mind. "Your welcome," he replied, stifling another laugh.

"Come on. Let's get back.

Kenji jumped off of the wall and helped Tori down then they made their way back to the house. When they arrived, Leon was waiting for them.

"So, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes. And I have news," Tori said stepping around and entering the house.

Leon glanced at Kenji then followed her inside. Kenji went over by Amaya and waited for Tori to make her announcement.

Her cerulean eyes took everyone in and she sighed. "I've decided that I'm going with Kenji and Amaya."

"What do you mean?" Leon exclaimed.

"Exactly as I just said it. I'm going with Kenji and Amaya on their adventures."

"No your not. You're staying right here where your father would want you!" he snapped, gray eyes flashing in anger.

"My father would want me to help me them.he risked his life fighting the Heartless. I'm a Keyblade wielder and that's my destiny." Just to prove her point even more, she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted just like Sora.

"..." Leon rested right hand on his hip and his left on his head. He finally answered, "Fine. There was so much that I tried to stop your father from doing but I failed at that."

"Thanks, Leon. You're the best." She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and squeezed. He looked down, smiled, and patted her head.

"Are ya sure ya wanna go?" Cid asked.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Alright, kiddo. It's your destiny, but remember anytime you need something you can come back here."

"I know. This place will always be my home." She turned from Leon to Cid and hugged him tightly.

Tori turned around and was enveloped in one more hug from Yuffie. "Don't ever forget about us, okay?"

"I won't. You're always in my heart." Tori grinned. It was a match to same small smile that had once played at her mother's lips.

* * *

"Are sure this is a good idea?" Amaya leaned over and whispered to Kenji as they made their way back to the Gummi ship. 

"Yeah, we need all of the help we can get." Amaya just rolled her emerald green eyes blew a piece of her fiery red hair of her eyes.

Kenji smiled. Amaya was so predictable sometimes, but that was okay. She was his friend and so was Tori. Their was something about the girl. A kind of radiance that you would only find on certain people. He wasn't quite sure, but he knew, without a doubt, why she had been chosen as a Keyblade weilder. She had a kind of light that could pierce even the darkest of hearts.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been having serious writer's block plus I just got back from vacation a couple of days ago. Anyways, I just want to thank everyone that reveiwed and if you read this story please just take a minute to review and tell me your thoughts on the story. Suggestions and criticism is always welcome but flames will be used to roast marshmellows.


	6. Traverse Town Pt 1

_********___

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 6: Traverse Town Pt. 1**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl  
**_

Tori's sapphire eyes shifted from one sight to the next as she stared out the massive window of the Gummi ship. Kenji smiled then turned back to the controls and glanced over at Amaya.

"So where are we headed?" Amaya asked, concentrating on the controls in front of her.

"Hm. Leon said that it would be a good idea to start out at Traverse Town. Do you know where that is?"

"It's supposed to be in the Northern Quadrant. Where ever that is," she muttered.

"Hey! I think that's it."

Amaya and Tori turned to look at the massive planet that swirled in front of them. Buildings protruded out of the ground and neon lights blinked in the darkness of the night. Amaya pressed a couple of blinking buttons and the Gummi landed. Once outside, she pressed a button on the side of it. Tori's eyes widened as the Gummi ship disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Amaya pocketed the mini Gummi and headed into the town square. Everywhere she looked, people bustled around, doing their own thing, going about their own lives. Kenji and Tori followed her tothe small square.

"Hey, it looks like some kind of store," Tori quipped. They looked up to where neon letters read: Accessory Shop.

"Let's check it out. We need some more supplies," Amaya replied as she headed up the steps and into the front door of the shop.

The shop was warm and cozy with a fire in the harth and a sitting area. Up front, glass cases were filled with different assortments of accessories. The brunette lady smiled and made her way over to them.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Her voice was as soft and comforting as her smile. Her brown hair was pulled back into a loose braid, a few strands hung in her face, barely masking soft green eyes. Her dress swished behind her as she rounded the glass counter and approached them.

"Uh, yeah. We were just looking around," Amaya stated matter-of-factly.

The brunette just nodded and went back behind the counter. Kenji's eyes wondered over the display case, taking in all of the merchanidise. A sudden crash reached his ears and he turned his gaze over to where a tall blond came staggering to the door.

* * *

_"Hey, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So why did you go with him, anyways?"_

_"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into the darkness, and I couldn't find the light._

_"You'll find it. I'm searching too."_

_"For your light? Don't lose sight of it."_

_"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved."_

_"I think I'll pass."

* * *

_

Kenji winced as the memory faded and his sight was brought back to the blond crouching on the floor, holding his stomach and breathing heavily.

"Cloud!"

They turned to see the brunette making her way over to the fallen blond and helping him to the sitting area. His breathing returned to normal as a potion washed over him, healing his several cuts and bruises.

"Cloud, are you okay? Where's Hikage?"

"He's...He's in the Second District," Cloud panted between breathes. "Heartless...Heartless everywhere."

"Did you say Heartless?" Kenji exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" Cloud asked.

"If Heartless are here, then that means..."

"A Keyblade!" Kenji and Amaya shouted simultaneously.

"C'mon!" Kenji yelled as he ran out the front doors of the Accessory Shop.

Amaya and Tori followed him. They ran up several flights of stairs and through two large double doors with a sign above it that read: Second District. Kenji ran over to the balcony that surrounded a small water fountain. Surrounded by Heartless, a tall, muscular man stood, shouldering Fenrir.

His blond hair bounced as his Keyblade made contact with two Heartless, pink hearts fluttering up to the night sky as they disappeared. A few silent moments later and the Heartless were gone. His massive Keyblade disappeared and the blonde turned and looked at them with piercing green eyes.

Suddenly, the ground shook, sending the Keyblade wielders to the ground. When Kenji looked back up, the blonde was gone and replaced by Heartless ranging from Shadows to Large Bodies. Their Keyblades appeared in their trademark flash.

"Forget these guys! Go straight to the boss!" Amaya yelled as she charged toward the second district, knocking any Heartless that got in her way.

Kenji grabbed Tori by the hand and raced into the fray, dogding and slashing as he followed Amaya. When they reached the Third District, it wasn't a surprise to see the tall blond man standing below them.

Another shaking came and went. Their Keyblades shimmered as a huge white Soldier Nobody appeared. Kenji ran down the steps and skidded to a stop by the blond. Amaya and Tori ran down to them, but were blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Attack its limbs, then go for the head," the blond murmured as he charged at the Nobody.

Kenji nodded and and charged at theNobody's left leg. He leaned back and threw his Keyblade like a boomerang. The Keyblade cut straight through thearm causing it to explode. The blond continued to charge at the Nobody. Roaring, he jumped and landed on the ground, thrusting the Fenrir into the ground.

Rocks exploded out the ground and launched at the Nobody's limbs. They hit its right leg andremaining arm, leaving the Nobody only to hop around on the its left leg. Kenji roled out of the way as the remaining limb of the Nobody came crashing down on the ground. He rolled around it and thrust his Keyblade; the last leg exploded.

The Nobody's head looked around, as if searching for them. The blond came to stand beside Kenji.

"Trust me," he whispered in his ear.

Kenji nodded and felt himself being lifted. He readied himself and went soaring into the air; his Keyblade thrusted into the Nobody's head. It landed with a thud and disappeared into the night sky.

Kenji landed more or less gracefully on his feet and turned around as Amaya and Tori rushed to them. He looked at the blond and their eyes locked. Footfalls reached his ears and Kenji lifted his head just in time to see Cloud and Aerith coming down the steps.

"Hikage!" Aerith yelled as she attached herself around the younger blond's neck.

Kenji stepped back slightly as Cloud strode over to them. Their matching eyes met and locked. They just stood their, staring at each other, looking into each other's heart until Cloud muttered, "We need to talk."

'You're a Keyblade wielder, aren't you?"

Kenji broke their stare and turned to look as Hikage made his way toward them. Amaya and Tori glanced at each other then turned back to him. Kenji barely nodded.

"I haven't seen the Keyblade since Sora..." Aerith's voice trailed off.

"You're one too, right?" Kenji asked wearily.

"Yes," Hikage answered matter-of-factly.

"Great, then you probably already know about the Heartless, right? Like the one that we fought back there?"

"That wasn't a Heartless. It was a Nobody," Cloud interrupted.

"Oh. Well, it looked like a Heartless and the Keyblades appeared."

"You really need to learn a lot, kid."

"Alright, enough with the kid business. I'm fifteen already."

"Whatever," Cloud muttered.

"What do you mean whatever?" Amaya yelled.

"This doesn't concern you," Cloud replied flatly.

"Yes, it does. It concerns everyone of us. We're all Keyblade wielders for your information."

"You all are?" Aerith asked.

"Yes," Tori spoke up.

"Oh, my. Cloud, I think things are getting serious."

"You're telling me. This whole Heartless and Nobody business is confusing," Kenji muttered.

"I can make it all clear. We can talk in that house."

They all turned to see the house that rested at the top of the stairs. Once inside, they seated themselves and waited in silence until Cloud spoke up.

"I guess that you already know about the Keyblades and Heartless and Nobodies. But I'm guessing that you don't know about the Keyholes."

AN: Sorry, if you hate cliffies, but it was the only way I could think of to end this chap, I'll update soon. Until, any one that reviews, gets a cookie and your choice between a Cloud, Leon, or Axel plushie.


	7. Traverse Town Pt 2

AN: Ace, Sarah, Tai, and Calm belong to Ace31592. So do the elemental leaders, which I will be bringing in later in the story.

Ace31592: Thanks for letting me borrow your characters. I wasn't really sure about a description so I made it up for a few characters. Thanks agian for letting me use your characters.

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 7: Traverse Town Pt. 2**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

"Keyholes?" Kenji cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, Heartless have been appearing out of nowhere lately and that only means that the Keyholes have come unsealed," Aerith spoke up.

"The Keyholes guard the heart of the world. If the Heartless were to get to it, then the world would be destroyed. Sora sealed them back a few years ago," Cloud added.

"Sora? That was my dad," Tori whispered.

"Your father?" Aerith asked, her voice full of surprise.

"Yes, but..."

"Where is he now?"

"Heartless attacked our island. It's been seven years since I've been there."

"I'm sorry..." Aerith trailed off.

"It's okay. I know that my daddy's out there somewhere," she piped up, wiping away a tear.

"So do you think this world has a Keyhole?" Amaya asked.

"Probably, but we're not entirely sure," Hikage replied.

"Well then, we need to go look for it," Kenji said, standing up.

"Hikage, go with them. You know your way around this place," Aerith said.

Hikage nodded and headed out the door, followed by Kenji, Tori and Amaya. They headed into the Second District and were suddenly surrounded by Heartless; their Keyblades appeared. Kenji charged at them and slashed at anything that got in his way. Hikage stabbed Fenrir into the ground. Rocks shot out of the ground and pummeled the Heartless.

Amaya raised her hand out in front of her and wall made out of fire appeared and destroyed every Heartless in its path. Tori put her Keyblades together and spun around, a ray of light shooting out of the ends of the Keyblades.

Kenji turned around just in time to block a charge attack from a Large Body. He knocked it back as it got ready to charge agian. He flipped over and slashed itin the back with the Keyblade. A pink heart fluttered up and disappeared into the night.

He turned around just in time to feel something make contact with his face and everything went dark.

* * *

Kenji's eyes fluttered open and the warmth of a fire filled him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar place. He could feel the magic radiating off every object that filled the little round room. A fire glowed in the harth nearby. His eyes wondered over to where Amaya and Hikage slept peacefully. Where was Tori? 

"So you're finally awake."

Kenji whirled around and was met by crimson eyes which were shielded by blond bangs. He stepped back and examined the man more. He was clad in a jeans, a black tank top, and red overcoat that looked like it had seen better days.

Kenji glowered and made the Kingdom Key appear. The red clad man only smirked and sat back down.

"I watched you fight. You were good, but not as good as him." A low growl escaped Kenji's throat as the man chuckled slightly. "You can put your Keyblade down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Then why did you hit me?" Kenji yelled.

"Hit you? I didn't hit. That Heartless did. Heartless nearly consumed you and your friends. I helped you. The least you could do is relax."

"Relax? Where's Tori?" He asked, worry and anger accenting his voice.

"Oh, you mean you're girlfriend? She's fine."

"Kenji!" Kenji stepped back slightly as Tori ran out and hugged him tightly.

"So now will you calm down?" Kenji nodded and sat down as Tori did.

"Where are we? Are my friends okay?" Kenji asked hastily.

"You're still in Traverse Town. This is an underground base eliminating the Heartless, but it looks like we found you," the red clad man stated. "Your friends are fine; they're just resting."

"Ace, what is this all about?" Tori asked.

Kenji raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. "You know this guy?" he asked.

"Uh huh. He's from Destiny Islands, just like me. I thought I would never find anyone else, but I found Ace."

"Destiny Islands, huh? Okay, I believe you."

"Well, I'm glad that we finally found some Keyblade wielders. We could really use your help."

"What do you mean we?" Kenji asked.

Just then a woman with long blond hair came into the room and kissed Ace gently on the lips. She turned to face Kenji and Tori. A gentle smile crossed her face.

"Tori, I'm glad to see that you made it off the island okay. Wow, you've really grown up over the last seven years, You look more like your mom everyday."

"Um...Thank you," Tori replied, blushing slightly.

"Kenji right?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded.

"What about those two?" She pointed at Hikage and Amaya.

"They're Keyblade wielders too," Ace explained.

"Hm...I see. I haven't seen the Keyblade since Sora, Kairi and Riku."

"Riku?" Tori whispered.

"Yes. We haven't seen him since the island was attacked. Have you?" Tori shook her head dejectedly.

"Wha-?" Amaya groaned.

"Amaya!" Kenji ran over to Amaya and smiled, glad to see his friend awake

"Where are we? And why are these people staring at us?" she growled.

"Okay, now that you're all awake, maybe we should explain."

"What's the big idea attacking us like that?" Hikage asked.

"Okay, for one thing, I didn't attack you. The Heartless did, and I saved all of your asses."

"Maybe I should explain from here on. My name is Sarah and this Ace. We've been looking for Keyblade wielders like yourself. Something is going on. That's why the Keyblades are back and we need your help. The Heartless and Nobodies have grown in size for some reason."

"The Keyholes..."

"What?" Ace asked.

"The Keyholes have come unsealed. That's why there are so many Heartless around."

"Great, another problem to worry about."

"If this world's Keyhole is unsealed, then all of the other have come unsealed too."

"Great, then we'll go find it," Kenji replied, getting up and dusting hisself off.

"Wait, Kenji, I wanna go with you. You might need my help."

"Fine, but don't get in my way," Kenji growled.

Ace only nodded and went over to the side wall and picked up a crimson colored sword. _Crimson Vengeance _crossed Kenji's mind as he stared at the crimson colored blade.

"A Keyblade?"

"Yep, looks like you're not the only one with a fancy sword."

"Ace!" They turned around as two men ran in, panting heavily, sweat beading their skin.

"Calm, what's going on?"

"Heartless are everywhere. It's big this time," Calm said calmly.

"We gotta find that Keyhole!" Kenji exclaimed.

"It's more than that. The Guard Armor Nobody is back," Tai explained.

"Alright, I bet that if we beat the Guard Armor, the Heartless and Nobodies will let up enough for us to find the Keyhole," Ace said swinging his Keyblade. "You ready Kenji?"

"Yeah, let's crush this thing!"

They all headed into the Second District and braced themselves as the ground began to shake. The Guard Armor Nobody landed in front of them except this time its feet and hands were switched and the helmet was turned inside out. The Nobody insignia glowed faintly on its head as the ground began to shake agian. Then a purple replica of the Nobody landed right beside it, the Nobody's Heartless.

"Two of them!" Tai yelled, bringing out his sword.

"Less talk and more fighting," Calm quipped as he braced his spear.

Kenji, Amaya, Tori, Hikage, and Ace got their Keyblades ready as Sarah got her staff out. Kenji, Ace, Tori, and Tai took after the Nobody as Sarah, Calm, Hikage, and Amaya went after the Heartless. Kenji and Ace charged at the Nobody and split up and ran around it. Kenji's Keyblade lit up and the Keyblade got longer. He swung it, nailing the Nobody's leg. It exploded and little green balls burst out of them,

Tai back up agianst Ace and they swung their swords in a 360 degrees circle, cutting through the remaining leg. Tori's Keyblade lit up and she shot a ray of light out at the Nobody's left arm, but it swung back. Kenji pushed her out of hte way before it could hit her.

On the other side of the Second District, Sarah, Calm, Hikage, and Amaya struggled with the Heartless. Amaya shot fire balls at scorching its left arm, while Hikage drove Fenrir into the ground. As the rocks burst from the ground, Calm used his spear to hit them toward the Heartless. Its arms exploded as the rocks made contact with it.

Kenji cast Blizzard on the Nobody's right arm then hit it with Fire. It exploded and green balls pummeled the ground, healing anyone that grabbed them. Sarah cast Reflect as the Heartless's hand swooped down. When the barrier disappeared, Amaya and she launched a series of Fire, hitting the legs, both exploding.

The Guard Armor Heartless and Nobody now stood back to back as the group surrounded them. Kenji and Ace stood side by side, facing them. Kenji looked over at Ace and nodded.

"FIRE!" They yelled simutaneously. Their Keyblades glowed majestically then let loose a torrent of swirling fire that joined together and hit the Heartless and it's Nobody. They both disapeared and the group watched as a single heart floated away, only to be lost in the darkness of the night.

As they cheered and celebrated their victory, they were interrupted as the ground began to shake. Kenji jumped as the Keyblade began to shake and glow. They watched in awe as the fountain's water spurted up and the painting twisted around to reveal a Keyhole. Instinctively, Kenji twirled the Keyblade andpointed it at the Keyhole. A bright light shot out of the end and into the Keyhole. The light disapeared and was followed by click of a lock.

"You did it Kenji! You locked the Keyhole!" Tori yelled excitedly, throwing her arms around Kenji. Kenji jumped back at her sudden unexpected behavior.

"You're acting like your mom more everyday, too," Sarah laughed. Kenji and Tori blushed, their faces getting as red as tomatoes.

"So do you really think there are more of those, er, Keyhole?" Tai asked.

"Probably, but I don't think they will be much of a threat to Kenji. He's already proven that he's worthy of the Keyblade. Hey, where did he go?" Ace looked around but didn't see Kenji or Tori.

* * *

"Come on!" Tori said eagerly pulling Kenji by the hand. 

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she replied smugly, her sapphire eyes glittering with mischief. He followed her down dark wet tunnel then she finally stopped. "Light it with your fire."

Kenji nodded and held out the Keyblade and a small fireball shot out of the end and onto a torch, lighting everything up. He looked back and saw her staring at him, her eyes misty and dreamy. They walked a few more steps then he turned and stared at the moon mural painted at the end of the far wall. He winced as a light blinded him.

When he looked back at Tori, she wasn't blond, but a redhead. Her white shorts and shirt had been replaced by white tank top and a purple skirt while her white wrist bands were yellow and purple.

He looked back down at himself. He clothes had been replaced by what looked like a red rubber suit, a grey and white jacket, and yellow clown shoes. His black gloves with the white tips were now fingerless and white.

_"A light at the end of a tunnel..."_

_"Oh, your grandma's story, right?"_

_"That's right. We were together."_

_"You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with my all along. Finally we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get RIku back."_

_"You think it'll ever be the same agian between us? Riku's lost his..."_

_"When I turned into a Hearless, you saved me, remember? I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things--my friends, who I was. The darkness lmost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice--your voice. You brought me back."_

_"I didn't want to just forget about you. Sora. I couldn't."_

_"That's just it! Our hearts are connected."_

"Our hearts are connected..."

"Kenji..."

"Huh? Wha--?" Kenji looked back and was met by the gaze of Tori's sapphire eyes.

"What do you mean our hearts are connected?"

"Oh, never mind." He scratched his the back of his head nervously. "Maybe we should go. Ya know, before we get in trouble."

"Yeah, c'mon."

Kenji blushed as Tori took his hand and they walked out together.

* * *

"So, you sealed the Keyhole?" Cloud asked once they had gotten back to the house in the Third District. 

"Yeah. It was kinda weird. When I sealed it, it felt like I had done it before."

"Kenji, for the sake of the universe, please seal the other Keyholes."

A broad smile crept onto his face. "I will. I really wanna go and see the worlds."

"I want to go with you." Kenji turned around met Hikage's stone glare.

"Um...Okay. Heck, the more the merrier." His smile broadened.

Hikage's eyes widened and the stone glare disappeared as Aerith hugged him. Cloud smile slightly and hugged his son good-bye. They said their good-byes and headed to the entrance.

"Kenji!" Kenji turned and saw Ace and his friends.

"Hey, Ace."

"Good thing I caught you before you left. I need to ask you a favor."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna seal the Keyholes."

"I know that. I need you to stop by a place called Elemental Tower."

"Um, okay. Why?"

"Some friends of mine are there, but I've been sensing this really strange darkness there. Will you stop by there and check it out for me?"

"Sure. We don't mind, do we?"

"Where does he get off at this we business?"

"Great. Come back sometimes. Maybe we can put that Keyblade of your's to the test. Oh, and you had better protect Tori, or I'll come after you," Ace threatened, pointing his Keyblade at Kenji.

"Okay, I will. See ya."

They headed to the front doors of Traverse Town and Amaya opened the Gummi ship. As Kenji climbed into the hatch he turned around and saw someone with long silver hair staring at him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them agian, he was gone. Kenji just shrugged and went in. He just couldn't wait to get to the next world.

AN: This feels like it took forever to write. Anyways, I would like to thank Ace31592 agian for letting me borrow his characters. I've read his stories and they are really good. Read them if you love Kingdom Hearts and kick ass fanfiction. Wait, don't go read them yet. You have to review first. You are not allowed to leave this page without reviewing. I command it!


	8. Elemental Tower: Water, Wind, and Lightn

AN: I don't own the Elemental Tower or the Elemetals. Ace31592 owns them.

**__**

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

Ch. 8: Elemental Tower: Water, Wind, and Lightning

By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl

Kenji stared at the huge stone tower that loomed above them. This had to be the Elemental Tower Ace had asked him to visit. He could also feel the darkness Ace had told him about.

"This is it?" Amaya asked, shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun.

"Looks that way. Maybe we should go in," Kenji murmured. He turned and watched as Hikage silently made his way by them and toward the tower without even looking back.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Amaya said as she walked down the dirt road leading toward the tower, running a hand through her fiery red hair.

When they entered the building, they were surprised to see that it looked alot like a lawyer's office. Kenji's ears perked up as the sounds of footfalls got louder. He could see something red coming at them and fast.

"SHIELD!" He raised his Keyblade and dug his feet into the ground as the torrent of fire pushed agianst his barrier. The fire finally dissipated and the shield disappeared. As the smoke from the fire cleared, he looked up and saw a man in a red cloak holding his hand out to him. Kenji could feel the dark aura around him.

"Keyblade wielders, you're journey ends here," he growled, raising his hand.

They brought up their Keyblades as another fire ball formed in his hand, this time much bigger. As it hurtled toward them, a blur came between them and stopped the fireball.

"Go, I'll hold him off!"

Kenji nodded and ran around them and toward the stairs. Then a yell caught his attention and he turned around only to see his friends disappear into a dark portal.

"I told you to go. Everything'll be alright!" the white-haired man yelled at Kenji ashestared at him.

"NO! I won't leave my friends!"

"I told you to go. You're friends are in more danger if you stay here." Kenji sighed, summoned his Keyblade and made his way upstairs.

* * *

Kenji's eyes scanned over the room. It was like someone had left the bath running and had forgotten to turn it off. He walked closer toward the water and jumped back as a huge wave nearly knocked him over. 

When the wave died down, he looked up and saw a girl with blue hair standing on the water, hands held out. He jumped to the side she clapped her hands together and sent another wave toward him.

"I just want to rescue my friends!" Kenji yelled as he dodged another wave.

"I, Yin, have been told you annihilate you by the master, and that's what I'm going to do!"

Yin flattened her hands thrust them downward, creating a tidal wave that rocked the room. Kenji twirled his Keyblade and a barrier formed all the way around him as the wave came crashing down. He held it until he was able to surface and crawl back onto the shore.

Kenji cast Blizzard as Yin waved her staff and shot two spouts of water at him. The spell made contact with the water and froze it. _How am I supposed to get to her if she floats on water?_

He looked back down at the icicles and smiled. He ran to the shore and thrust his Keyblade into the water and cast Blizzard. Yin watched in horror as her lake froze.

Kenji charged at her, drove his Keyblade into the icy ground, and swung his legs around, knocking her to the ground. She struck him across the chest with her staff, leaving an scar. He slashed at her horizontially, and blocked as she shot out another spout of water.

He shot fire at her white she shot two more water spoouts at him. They made contact and steam rose to the ceiling. Kenji smirked and ran. Yin shot more water spouts at him and Kenji countered with fire.

Soon the whole room was filled with steam and Kenji could see the faint silhoutte in front of him. Quietly, he crept up behind Yin and locked his Keyblade around her neck. She gasped and struggled but Kenji tightened his grip

"I don't want to hurt you. I have a feeling that Ace wouldn't want me to. I just want to rescue my friends."

"Ace?" she muttered. Yin raised a hand to her head as memories flashed through her mind.

"Are you okay?" Kenji asked, letting go and kneeling closer to her.

"Ace. Now I remember. Some guy came and messed with all of our heads and I couldn't remember anything. You have to help the others. They should be waiting for you upstairs. Be careful, they're powerful."

Kenji nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

Kenji struggled agianst the wind currents in the next room. They rushed agianst him harder now. Kenji grabbed a rock and held on for dear life. 

He looked up and saw the cause of the wind. Floating in the middle room, a redhead with a small horn in the middle of his head pushed his hands through the air. Kenji held on tighter as another wave of air came at him.

"I am Jin, Master of Wind, and you won't make it out of here alone!"

"We'll see about that!" Kenji yelled.

He watched as Jin floated on a swirling current of air and formed two swords out of wind. Kenji grasped the rock tighter then finally let go and ran toward Jin.

"Wind!" Kenji called and a small current of air formed around him.

Another wave of wind came at him and picked him up. Kenji found he could move freely on the air. He made his way toward Jin and their weapons locked. Kenji placed one foot on Jin's chest and used the other to kick him backwards. Then he smacked Jin down to the ground with his Keyblade.

As Kenji was about to land, he was suddenly struck across the back. He whirled around and blocked just in time. Jin's wind blades grew longer and he struck Kenji across the face.

Kenji screamed in pain as his body made contact with the ground. As he tried to get back up, he was met by the flat edge of Jin's wind blade. Kenji blocked as the other one came down on him.

The Keyblade began to glow and he let out shots of fire. The fire engulfed Jin, but he broke through, the wind around him bigger and more fierce. Blades of wind attacked Kenji, cutting into his skin.

He quickly cast Shield as the blades of wind continued to beat on him. Once they settled down, he let the barrier down and charged at Jin. He struck him twice across the chest and once in the head.

Jin staggered backwards, slumped over. Kenji backed up then charged head on, knocking Jin on his back.

They all have memories of Ace. When I mentioned him, Yin went back to normal. Maybe if I...

Kenji pointed his Keyblade at Jin's chest and said, "Ace."

"Ace..."

"You remember?" Kenji asked, hopefully.

"Yes, but how do you know Ace?"

"I met him. But no time for that now. The others are in trouble."

"Then, please go rescue them. Everyone here has a connection to Ace. Maybe'll they'll remember if you say his name."

"Okay, I'll try it."

"Good luck." Kenji ran across the room and toward the next room.

* * *

Lightning flashed, lighting everything up. Kenji walked where the lightning had already struck. He looked out farther onto the battle field. 

In the middle a blond man with two curved swords stood, pointing his swords up to the sky. He brought one down. Lightning struck the one that was pointed toward the sky and shot out of the one pointed at Kenji.

Kenji pointed his Keyblade toward the lightning.Hebraced himself as the lightning passed through the Keyblade. He concentrated and shot out a torrent of fire. It hit the blond in the chest and knocked him down.

Kenji ran toward him and leaned back and threw his Keyblade but the Lightning Master blocked and the Keyblade returned to Kenji's hands. Kenji cast Shieldga as the lightning shot at him.

"Why do you oppose me, Rai, the Lightning Master!"

"Because, I'm Kenji the Keblade Master and I want to!"

Rai shot two more bolts of lighning and Kenji rolled out of the way. He jumped up and knocked Rai down into the ground. As he was falling, Kenji leaned back and hurtled his Keyblade at Rai. It hit Rai upside the head and he fell to his knees.

Kenji made his way over to Rai, but was suddenly cut down by Rai's sword grazing his chest. Kenji sank down to his knees, grasping his chest as a few drops of blood dripped from the open skin.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a yellow blur coming down on him. He brought up his Keyblade and blocked as a bolt of lightning came down on him. He scream as another one struck him in the back.

Kenji stood up and gripped his Keyblade as it started to glow brightly. The radiance flowed into his body and he shot off like a rocket toward Rai. He zipped back and forth, striking Rai several times until he was down on his knees, swords beside him.

"ACE!" Kenji yelled and pointed his Keyblade at Rai.

"Ace? Where is that bastard?"

"Um...Are you good now?"

"Of course. What are you talking about?"

"Well, you just called Ace a bastard."

"Oh, Ace is a bastard. But what's going on?"

"Everyone's acting really strange. My friends have been captured. Don't you remember anything?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do. There's some guy going around. He looks just like Ace but he's all shadowy and stuff. He said his name was Hias or something."

"Hias? I bet he's got something to do with what happened to my friends."

"Be careful. The next Elementals are pretty tough."

"I know, but nothing will stop me from rescueing my friends. Not even the darkness." With that, Kenji made his way up the next set of stairs.

Sorry if it was short and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to get some of my other stories updated. I'll update probably next week. Review if you like this story and want me to continue. NO FLAMES!


	9. Elemental Tower: Earth, Ice, and Fire

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 9: Elemental Tower: Earth, Ice, and Fire**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

"My name is Lao and I am your next opponent," Lao boomed. He was clad in a green uniform that somewhat resembled the others that Kenji had faced. Lao smirked and took out a staff with a green gem. "And you face the Master of Earth."

"My name is Kenji and I'm the Master of the Keyblade and kick ass," Kenji replied

Lao smirked and pounded his foot on the ground. Rocks protruded from the ground and shot at Kenji, who just cut through them with his Keyblade. He gritted his teeth as a rock hit him from behind.

More rocks protruded from the ground and shot at Kenji faster. Kenji jumped from rock to rock. When he was close enough, he leaned back and through his Keyblade like a boomerang.

Lao deflected it with his staff then stabbed it into the ground. Stone pillars started rising from the ground. Kenji jumped from one to the other, trying to keep his balance. Another rock hit him in the head and sent him flying off of the rock pillars.

He landed hard on the ground with a thud. He opened one eye and it widened in fear as rocks pummeled him from the sky, covering him. He concentrated and he could feel energy bulding up in his body. When it was too much, his body erupted in light, knocking the rocks off.

Lao gritted his teath in anger and shot more rocks at him. Kenji cut one in half as and kicked the other one back. It hit Lao dead on in the chest and knocked him back. Kenji charged at Lao and roundhouse kicked him in the chest.

Lao brought up staff and hit Kenji in the back, but Kenji blocked and brought up his knee and hit Lao in the chin. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and pillars of earth protruded from the ground.

Kenji jumped out of the way as one protruded under his feet. As soon as the pillars raised, the rest of the ground was gone and only a few pillars stood between them. Kenji hopped from pillar to pillar.

Lao raised his staff and the pillar Kenji was standing on crumbled into the endless abyss below them. Kenji hopped off in time just for another pillar beneath him to crumble. He hopped onto another pillar and jumped onto the pillar that Lao stood on.

Kenji struck him in the chest and side kicked him in the leg but Lao blocked the latter attack and shoved the end of his staff into Kenji chest. Kenji backed up and turned around only to be met by the abyss below them.

As Lao gave another shove, Kenji grabbed the end and jerked Lao around. Lao put his foot on Kenji's chest and pushed him back. Kenji gripped the edge of the pillar for dear life.

Lao walked over and smirked down at the young blond's dismay. He raised his foot and brought it down on Kenji's hand. Kenji cried out in pain as he let go and plummeted into the abyss.

As he was falling, Kenji stabbed his Keyblade into the stone and broke his fall. He pulled himself up and stood on the hilt. He put his hands and feet in holes on in the rock and climbed up.

Once he got back on the pillar, he summoned the Keyblade and looked around. Lao was no where to be seen. Kenji winced as he felt a twinge in his heart. He whirled around just in time to Lao towering above him.

Lao brought his staff down but Kenji blocked. Lao pushed harder and Kenji braced himself as he scooted closer to the edge. Kenji pushed harder and once he had enough footing, he brought one leg up, placed it on staff and backflipped, knocking Lao off of the pillar. Lao grabbed the edge and looked up at Kenji.

Kenji reached his Keyblade outward and whispered, "Ace."

"Ace was a worthy opponent and strong," Lao said, staring fearlessly into the darkness below them.

Lao reached for the Keyblade and Kenji pulled him up. Once settled back on the pillar, Lao raised his staff and the ground returned to normal. Lao bowed as did Kenji and he walked across the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Kenji pulled his hood closer to his neck as the icy wind bit at his skin. Everywhere he looked was ice. It was like a giant ice hockey rink. Kenji cast Firaga, melting to the two icicles on contact that had been heading toward him. 

"Haha, you got this far, but you won't make it past Touya, Ice Master," the blue haired man scoffed.

Kenji shook his head. "What's up with them announcing themselves as masters?" He straighened up and stared into Touya's icy blue eyes. "Well, Kenji, Keyblade Master, is gonna kick your butt."

Touya's smirk disappeared and two icicles shot out of the ground. Kenji met them with a blast of fire. Touya grimaced as his hands iced up, forming ice blades that went up to his elbows.

Touya charged at Kenji and sliced him across the chest, leaving an icy scar. Kenji winced but met his attack with a horizontal slash and blast of fire to the face. Touya held out his hand and ice crept up Kenji's legs.

Kenji blasted it with fire, but just as soon as the ice melted it was replaced by more ice. Kenji pulled but his feet wouldn't budge. Touya just smirked as Kenji became engulfed in ice.

His smirk disappeared as the ice glowed red then exploded, turning to water. There Kenji stood, soaking wet and hunched over with his Keyblade in hand. Kenji just smirked and charged at Touya. He brought his Keyblade down in a horizontal slash and cut off Touya's ice blade, but it just grew back.

Touya drove his ice blade into the ground and spikes of ice shot out of the ground. Kenji leaned back and hit them right back at Touya like a baseball. Touya engulfed his body in ice and they hit him, but did no damage. Kenji threw his Keyblade and cracked Touya's armor but it grew back too.

Touya held out his hand and small ball of ice formed. He threw it at Kenji who just stood there and smirked. His smirk disappeared soon disappeared. The closer it got the bigger it grew.

Kenji turned around to run, but got crushed and stuck in the massive snowball. Everytime the snowball rolled, Touya could see Kenji's face wince in pain. The snow ball finally hit the wall and crumbled into snow.

Touya threw two ice spikes at Kenji who was leaning up agianst the cold wall. They hit him exactly in the sleeve, pinning him to the ground. Kenji called his Keyblade, but wasn't able to hold it because his hands were frozen.

Touya grinned evilily and made his way over to Kenji. He kept on grinning and ran a hand through his blue hair. Kenji just scowled and summon his Keyblade in his mouth and hit Touya upside the head. He uppercut the spikes and jumped down, his sleeves ripping.

Touya glared at him. His eyes seemed to ice over.

"Face the Ice God's Rage!"

Kenji shielded his eyes as Touya's body began to emit a powerful blizzard. Kenji could feel his bare legs and arms start to freeze up. He gripped the Keyblade and could feel the warmth of the light coming back. Kenji gripped it harder and the Keyblade started to glow red. He hurtled the flaming Keyblade at Touya.

He heard a muffled scream and ran toward it . The icy wind was dying down and there layed Touya, face down in the snow. Kenji hoisted him up and whispered, "Ace."

"Ace, where?"

"Heh he's not here. Geez, you're strong. Do you remember now?"

"Remember what?"

"Nevermind," Kenji said as he let Touya fall back into the snow and ice as he made his way up the next set of stairs.

* * *

Kenji looked around. This floor had to be the most normal out of the other ones he had seen. Suddenly, a torrent of fire shot at him but he dodged. Another one shot him in the back, burning a hole in his shirt and revealing his bare skin. 

He whirled around and was met by an evil smirk. Kenji's eyes flashed angrily as he stared at the man that had kidnapped his friends. His Keyblade appeared in a flash of light.

"AAARGH!"

Kenji charged at the red clad man. He was deflected as barrier came over the man. Kenji continued to mercilessly beat at the barrier even though he knew that it wouldn't help.

The man reached out his hand and blew Kenji away with a blast of fire. Kenji staggered back up but was stopped by black gloved hand. He looked up and was met by the kind eyes. They belonged to the white haired man from earlier.

"Don't attack out of anger. Your attacks must mean something, not just slashing with that key of yours. By the way, my name is Dante and I'm a friend of Ace. You can trust me."

Kenji nodded and readied himself as another torrent of fire came their way. Dante cast a shield and protected them as the fire consumed them and the shield. Once the fire had died down, they charged at him. Kenji side kicked him from the left side and Dante sliced him across the chest with his sword.

As Kenji brought down his Keyblade, the red clad man blocked with his katata and kicked Kenji to the side. Dante dodged as he sliced at him with his katana. Kenji slashed him across the chest twice then once upside the head.

The red clad man's face grew redder as did his hair and eyes. "You think that you can defeat me, Asakura, the Master of Fire?"

Kenji shook his head dejectedly. "What is up with them and this Master thing?"

"Watch out!" Kenji's head snapped out up just in time to see a torrent of fire shaped like a dragon come right at them. Kenji dodged and ran to the side, while Dante switched his swords and shot at him with his guns, Ebony and Ivory.

Asakura held out his hands and fireballs shot at them. Kenji countered with Blizzard while Dante batted the now frozen fireball back Asakura, hitting him across the chest, head, shoulders, and legs.

Kenji ran up and jumped to the side as Asakura threw another fireball at him. Kenji uppercut his head while Dante slashed him horizontally on the back. Asakura raised his hands above his head and a giant fireball grew.

No matter how many times Kenji and Dante hit him, the fireball grew. Kenji's eyes widened as it flew at them. Dante lifted Kenji onto his shoulders and hurtled him at the fireball. Kenji gripped his Keyblade and thrust it into the massive fireball.

He winced as he landed on his burned back and fire rained down around them. Dante helped him up just in time to see Asakura's body glowing red. With a yell, he let loose the energy that was building up. Kenji braced himself as the searing energy rushed past them.

Kenji fell to one knee and and rested his head on the hilt of the Keyblade. Asakura just smirked and made his way over to him. Dante grimaced and limped over to Kenji.

"Kenji, don't let him beat you. Darkness never wins. Remember your friends? You have to win for them."

Kenji's jaw clenched and his eyes burned in anger as he stared at the red clad man that had kidnapped his friends. He lifted himself off of the ground and charged at Asakura. He hacked at him mercilessly.

Asakura just stood there, not caring. Kenji stared at his uncaring, smirking face. His veins burned with anger, so he kicked Asakura. His eyes widened as the pain set in and fell over in a fetal position.

"Ace..." Kenji whispered tiredly but nothing happened. "Ace...Why isn't it working?"

He backed up as Asakura's body lifted from the ground and became shrouded in darkness. The Shadow Asakura flew at Kenji. His katana was replaced by claws and he clawed at Kenji's body and engulfed him.

Dante shot at the shadow but nothing seemed to take it down. His eyes widened as Kenji's screams became muffled and his body disappeared underneath the shadow.

Kenji wallowed and struggled as the darkness grappled at him. His every sense became filled with the darkness as it flowed down his thoat to the point where he couldn't breathe.

_Darkness...Friends. Have to rescue friends. Friends..._

Kenji felt his body build up with energy and as it became too much, he released it. Dante watched as the shadow suddenly burst open with light and there lay Kenji flat on his back.

Dante ran over to Kenji and helped him up and cast Curaga. The half-demon looked down at the blond as he smiled.

"Is that it? Where are my friends?"

"There are two more levels. I feel that someone is up to something more than just Asakura. Rest for a few minutes. You're friends aren't going anywhere."

"NO! I promised that I would rescue them and that's what I'm gonna do. You can come if you want to." Kenji limped toward the next set of stairs.

Dante just sighed and shook his head. "He's just as determined and stubborn as he was."

AN: I hope these battles weren't as rushed and were a little bit longer. If you like it, review and I'll update soon.


	10. Elemental Tower: Light, Darkness, and Th

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 10: Elemental Tower: Light, Dark, and The Return of Hias**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

Kenji ran into the next room, Keyblade in his hand and ready. Dante came in next with his guns. In the middle of the room, a blonde girl stood, wearing a white robe. Her hands were holding something close to her chest and a white sword dangled at her hip.

She looked at them with the deep blue eyes, but didn't move. Kenji ran at her, swinging his Keyblade. When he was right in front of her, he jumped and brought down his Keyblade but she blocked with a light barrier.

"You must be the Master of Light," Kenji said, slashing at her barrier.

"Yes, and you must the be the Keyblade Master, right?" she asked smiling.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" He growled.

"Because I don't know why you're fighting me. Does that make sense?"

Kenji raised an eyebrow then lowered his Keyblade. "Not really," he replied, shaking his head.

"Then why are you fighting me?" She also lowered her sword.

"I thought that you were evil. Everyone else in this frickin' place is."

"Oh, you must mean the other Elementals. They have been acting very strange of late. Did you say they were evil?"

"Uh, yeah. But why aren't you?"

She smiled and said, "Light can't turn evil. Evil is of the dark and no matter how much darkness, there's always a light."

"That makes sense."

"At least something does in this place." They turned around to Dante making his way over to them, guns holstered. "You're the first person that hasn't attemped to attack us. Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes. I can sense a very dark presence here. It has clouded the minds of the Elementals and they have turned toward the darkness."

"That must be the darkness that Ace sensed," Dante quipped.

"You know Ace?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, and I know he knows you, Holy."

"Holy?" Kenji asked.

"That is my name. I didn't know that Ace had so many friends. He's told us about a few of them, but I don't think he's ever mentioned you." Then she turned to Kenji and asked, "Are you the one he calls...Sora?"

"Uh...no. I'm Kenji and I'm here to rescue my friends."

"The darkness took them. I can sense one. She's very powerful and destined too. She's not afraid, but she is worried about you."

"Tori! That's gotta be her. Is she alright?"

"Yes, for the moment. But I sense the darkness growing. You must hurry if you wish to save your friends. I'll stay here and hold the darkness back while you go and rescue your friends."

"Thanks. C'mon Dante. Let's finish this."

"Alright. But I'm taking a really long nap after this." Dante yawned and stretched.

"Wait. Let me heal you. And take this. It'll help you in your next battle."

Kenji looked down in his hand and a speckle of light shimmered then disappeared.

Holy held out her hand and a white light came out and surrounded both of them. They glowed for a few seconds and then the light was gone. Kenji looked over himself and saw that his clothes were whole agian. Holy smiled at them, then they headed up the next set of stairs.

As they made their way up the stairs and to the next room, Kenji could feel the darkness coming from the room. It was so strong that he winced everytime he breathed. Kenji and Dante stepped on the next floor. Kenji squinted his eyes, peering into the darkness. Everywhere he looked, darkness covered the room and no light shined.

Kenji's head whirled around as the sounds of footfalls became louder. Out of the shadows, a cloaked man came. The darkness around him seemed to grow as he came closer to them.

"Keyblade Master, you've finally made it. I was starting to think that you wouldn't."

"Who are you?" Kenji whispered.

"I am the Master of Darkness, Necro."

He pulled his hood back and revealed a skull. He was clad in black pants that strapped across his shoulders in the form of an X and even his skin had taken on the darkness with a dark purple. A blade made out of pure darkness appeared in his hand.

"Are you ready to see the real power of the dark, or are you afraid?" he asked, as he disappeared and reappeared behind Kenji.

Dante saw this and rushed over to Kenji before Necro could slash him. Necro looked over and saw Dante rushing over to him. He held out his hand and Dante disappeared into a dark portal.

"It's just you, me and the darkness now Keyblade Master."

They circled each other like wild animals then Kenji charged at Necro who disappeared into the darkness. Kenji cried out in pain as Necro's dark blade slashed across his back. He whirled around and blocked as the blade came down a second time.

Kenji roundhouse kicked Necro in the chest then hit him in the leg with the Keyblade, tripping him. But as he fell to the ground, he disappeared into another black portal. He looked around, but didn't see Necro.

Kenji stopped, closed his eyes, and concentrated. He could feel the darkness creeping all around: into his ears, his nostrils, every sense was filled with it, but he didn't fear it. He could feel it growing in one area of the room.

He turned around and hurtled his Keyblade. He watched as it disappeared into the darkness then he heard a muffled, "Ouch," then the Keyblade appeared back in his hand.

Kenji gritted his teeth as a searing dark blast hit his back. He turned back around and deflected as two more flew at him. The feeling of darkness creeping up on him filled his senses. He whirled around just in time to block Necro's dark blade.

"Good job, Keyblade Master. You know how to sense darkness, but your light will never defeat the darkness. No matter how strong it is."

Necro disappeared agian and sent a flurry of slashes into his back. Kenji spun around and slashed Necro twice and blocked as Necro brought his blade down. Their blades locked and twirled, building up force between them.

The force exploded and both of them were knocked back. As Kenji stood up, spouts of dark energy shot up out of the ground around him. He saw Necro concentrating on the energy. Kenji ran, zigzagging back and forth between the dark energy spouts.

Kenji leaned back and his body began to glow as he shot back and forth, knocking Necro around. Necro shot more energy at him, but Kenji blocked with Shieldga, then blasted him with fire.

As Necro continued to shoot dark energy out of his hand, Kenji remembered the speckle of light that Holy had given him. He held out his hand and a blast of light erupted from his palm.

They ran around each other, dodging the others blasts and shooting their own. Kenji twirled his Keyblade and blocked several dark blasts and shot at Necro, landing hits in the chest, stomach, arms, and legs.

Necro slashed at Kenji, but he side stepped the attack and hit him in the side. Then he whirled around and gave Necro a tornado kick to the chest. As Necro brought his blade down agian, Kenji back-flipped and kicked him in the head.

Necro clenched his jaw. held out his hand, and emitted a dark blast. He leaned back and shot it at Kenji and it head him dead on in the chest. Kenji's eyes widened in pain as pain coursed through his chest and the dark blast spread and attached to his chest.

Kenji grasped his chest and could feel the darkness swallowing it. As the darkness spread, he could feel his energy building up. Soon the darkness completely swallowed Kenji's body and Necro just stood back and laughed manically.

But his cackels turned to screams of pain as a light burst forth from the darkness that had swallowed Kenji. Necro just stared wide eyed as Kenji slowly made his way over to him then disappeared.

Necro screamed as Kenji's blade stabbed him in the back and one single word wavered into his ear. He could feel the darkness reseding and light filtered in. He grasped his chest, and fell forward.

"Ace..."

"Ace's dark form was incredible."

Kenji nodded and looked up and saw a dim light across the dark room illuminate the way to the next stair case. A portal opened beside him and Dante stepped out, blades ready.

"Are you okay, Dante?" Kenji asked, running over to the half demon.

"Yeah, let's go. One more battle and we should be able to rescue your friends and get out of here."

Kenji nodded and made his way toward the light. As they reached the steps, the darkness seemed to increase more than the last room. Kenji shuddered and gripped his Keyblade.

* * *

"HIAS!" 

The dark incarnation of Ace turned around and smirked at the Kenji and Dante. A dark Keyblade that matched the Crimson Vengeance appeared in his hand. The blade spread out like a dragons wing.

The wind tousled their hair and the afternoon sun glared down at them. They stood at the top of the tower. Kenji glared angerily at Hias who just continued to smirk.

"So Ace sent his lackeys. I would have preferred to kill him, but you'll do just fine."

"Where are my friends?" Kenji demanded.

"Here."

Hias snapped his finger and Tori, Hikage, and Amaya appeared behind a cage made out of pure darkness. Kenji ran toward them, but Hias snapped his fingers agian and they disappeared.

Kenji stared at the now empty space that his friends had just stood. His jaw clenched in anger and he tightened his fists. The Keyblade appeared and he spun around and charged at Hias, but he blocked.

"Let them go!"

Hias just grunted and slashed Kenji across the chest. Kenji staggered back, holding his wound. Hias looked at the Keyblade that the blond held in his hand. It shined and shimmered in sun light.

"So there's a new Keyblade Master." It was a statement. "But what happened to the other one? His heart must have finally gave to the darkness."

"That would never happen. Sora's heart was strong. The darkness could never overtake him!" Dante yelled.

"And a half-demon has the guts say that. Of course his heart seemed strong to you, since you can't even control the darkness in your own."

A low growl escaped Dante's throat as he brandished his swords. Kenji gripped his Keyblade and they faced each other. Kenji and Dante charged at Hias, criss crossing paths, then slashed him on both sides with their blades.

Hias disappeared and reappeared behind them and shot dark blasts at them. The searing darkness hit them both in the back, but they spun around and charged back at him.

Kenji stuck his Keyblade in the ground and swung around, kicking Hias in the chest while Dante blasted him with fire. Hias blocked as they both brought their blades down then sent several blasts at Kenji.

Kenji twirled his Keyblade and deflected them, but several hit him in the back, surprising him. Dante side kicked Hias, but Hias countered with slashing Dante across the chest.

Kenji's hand began to glow and light shot into his Keyblade. Kenji pointed it at Hias and light shot out, engulfing him. Kenji shut his eyes as the ball of the light that had engulf Hias exploded.

When Kenji opened his eyes agian, Hias and the orb of light that had surrounded him were gone. Dante made his way over to Kenji and laid a hand on his shoulder. Then a dark portal opened and Tori, Amaya, and Hikage burst out of it and piled onto the ground.

"Kenji!"

Kenji screamed as Tori and Amaya glomped him. Hikage just stood there and smirked as the girls hugged Kenji and he struggled to get away. Meanwhile Dante looked around for any sign of Hias, but he wasn't there.

"So where do you think Hias went?" Kenji asked, after finally getting to the two girls off of him.

"I don't know. Probably slinking back to the darkness. You did pretty good out there. No wonder Ace sent you here."

"Keyblade Master..."

They all turned around and looked to see the Elementals standing there, Holy in front. She smiled and made her way over to Kenji's group.

"You really are the Keyblade Master."

"Yeah, or I wouldn't have this thing." Kenji laughed.

"Hm...yes. Thank you for helping us, but we have one more request. The worlds are in danger and need a savior once agian. Darkness approaches and only the Keyblade Master can seal the final door."

"Final door? Okay, I'll try my best."

"Thank you agian, Keyblade Master."

"So what are you going to do, Dante?" Kenji asked.

"Probably head back to Traverse Town. What about you?"

Kenji looked at his friends then back at Dante. "Probably visit a couple of worlds, seal some Keyholes along the way. Maybe we'll head back to Traverse Town after that."

"Alright. I'll tell Ace. He'll be looking forward to seeing you agian." Whispering, he added, "Take care of your girlfriend, okay?"

"Yeah," Kenji said blushing. "Wait, she isn't my girlfriend."

Dante laughed then headed back to his Gummi Ship. As they walked down the dirt road back to their own Gummi ship, Amaya just stared at Kenji. "So who's your new friend?"

"His name's Dante. He helped me back there. Hm..."

"You were so brave back there Kenji. Thanks for rescueing us."

"No problem, Tor," he said, using her nickname.

"You might actually make a pretty decent Keyblade Master," Hikage muttered.

"Look who's finally talking. By the way, what happen to you guys while I was trying to save you?" Tori stifled a giggle and looked at Hikage and Amaya who were blushing madly. "What?"

Amaya shot a death glare at the petite blond. Tori just shook her head as she remembered the two making out in the dark. "Nothing Kenj," she said.

He smiled at her use of his nickname. He placed his hands behind his head and continued to walk. Maybe traveling with them would be so bad. He had always dreamed about having adventures.

AN: Sorry if the battle were a little short, espcially the one with Hias, but I'm bringing him back later for a bigger battle. Hope you liked and review if you did.


	11. Fire On The Plains

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 11: Fire On Plains**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

A flash of light shone on the ground and four figures stepped out: a blond lion, a blond monkey, a red gazelle, and a flamingo with deep green eyes. Kenji looked at the others and laughed then looked down at his new form as a lion cub.

"What's going on? And why am I pink?" Hikage asked as he hopped around on one leg.

"Where are we?" Tori whispered.

"I guess another world. But I don't know where it is," Kenji replied, sapphire eyes wondering across the grassy land.

"Hey, look at the pretty fire!" Amaya pointed at it with a hoof.

"Fire?" Kenji gasped.

They ran to the edge of the hill and sure enough fire was spreading across the plains. Below them, a young lioness stood in the middle of the fire, trying to find a way out, but the fire was surrounding her quickly.

"C'mon! We gotta save her!" Kenji said, charging down the hill.

The others sighed and followed. Kenji cast Blizzard as the fire leapt up. The others charged right behind, but they stopped suddenly as they saw Heartless surround the young lion who was now unconcious. More Heartless appeared and surrounded them.

Kenji leaped at the Heartless, swinging his Keyblade around in his mouth. Tori slashed through the Heartless with Oathkeeper in one hand and Purity in her tail while she used her other hand to hop around.

Hikage pecked at the Heartless with his beak and swung Fenrir that was clutched by his clawed foot while Amaya stomped on their heads with her hooves. As soon as the Heartless were gone, they rushed through the spreading fire and ran toward the lioness, but stopped short as another brown lion picked her up.

The brown lion turned to them, green slits glowing but then nodded in the other direction. They ran after them, dodging fire and limbs falling from the trees above. Suddenly, the plain went down hill and they all went tumbling into the shallow water below.

Kenji got up, shook his fur, then looked over to where the brown lion was circling around around the young lioness. He slowly made his way over to them, followed by Tori, Hikage, and Amaya.

"Is she okay?" Kenji asked, peering down at her.

"I think. She should wake up soon. Hey!"

They stepped back to give her room as she woke up. She shook her head slightly then stared at the brown lion. Without warning, she pounced at him, but he jumped back. Kenji and the others watched as they jumped around, growling at each other.

Suddenly, the lioness's head perked up and she cocked it to the side. "Kovu?"

The brown lion, Kovu, lifted his head with a smile. But their peaceful reunion was soon interrupted as a roar broke the silence. They looked up in time to see two lions, a bird, and a baboon c ome down the hill.

"Kiara, I almost lost you!" The bigger male lion yelled.

"But daddy, Kovu..." Kiara trailed off.

"Kovu?" The male asked, turning to Kovu.

His eyes narrowed and he let out a big roar. Kovu roared back at him. Kenji's head moved as they exchanged a few more growls and dirty looks until another lioness came up and growled at the male.

"Simba!"

"How dare you save the king's daughter!" The baboon yelled.

"Saved? Why are you here?"

"I humbly ask to join your pride..." But Simba cut him off.

"No!"

"Sir, you are in his debt. He did save the princess," the blue bird announced.

"Zazu...Fine. You want to join the pride?"

"Yes. I ask that you judge me for who I am and not a crime I didn't commit."

"Fine." With that said, Simba stalked off.

"Daddy, what about them? They helped."

"Huh?"

Simba turned back around and looked at the strange group of animals left standing behind them. He circled and sniffed them. Kenji watched as Simba looked them all over carefully.

"Who are you?"

"Uh...I'm Kenji and these are my friends: Tori, Amaya, and Hikage." He pointed at the monkey, gazelle, and flamingo.

"Your definitely one of the strangest prides that I've ever seen. Do you travel together?"

"Uh, well..."

"Yes we do, Your Majesty," Tori replied, bowing from her position on Kenji's back.

Simba raised an eyebrow then sighed and nodded. Kenji looked at his friends with a grin, but it disappeared as soon as he saw the looks on his friends faces.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked.

"Did you ever think that maybe this is a trap so that they can eat us?" Amaya asked cautiously.

Oh. Heh heh. Guess I didn't." He turned back to Simba and said, "My friends are worried that you might, well...ya know..."

"Gotcha. Don't worry. We won't. Hm...Why do I have the feeling like I've seen you before?"

"Thanks, Your Majesty. But I don't know if we have." Simba grinned and turned to follow the others.

Kenji and Co. followed them. Kenji looked up as they approached the massive stone structure known as Pride Rock. Everywhere he looked, lions were perched, talking, playing, eating, or just simply sleeping.

As Simba and Kiara made their way up the summit of the rock mountain, the lions perked up and paid attention. They stared as Kovu, Kenji, Tori, Hikage and Amaya as they folllowed Simba.

As Simba and his pride entered their cave, Kovu followed but back away as Simba growled at him. Kovu narrowed his eyes but backed down and laid down agianst a rock, his back to the cave.

"Maybe we should stay out here too, Kenj," Amaya said.

"Why?"

"Because that whole freakin' cave is filled with lions. Simba said that he wouldn't eat us, but he didn't make any promises about the other ones."

"Amaya has a point," Hikage stated dryly. "We need to be careful while we're here."

"Hey, got room?" Kenji asked as he headed over to where Kovu lay.

"Did Mr. King kick you out too?"

"No, it's just...we like the frest air. And you look lonely."

"Alright, claim a spot."

"Thanks for earlier."

They turned around and saw Kiara making her way toward them. Her light colored fur shined under the moolight and her ruby red eyes glowed majestically as if she was about to pounce but she just smiled friendly.

"What?" Kovu asked.

"I said, 'Thanks for earlier'. All of you."

"Heh. What were you doing out there anyways?"

"Hunting."

"You call that hunting? It was more like trying to commit suicide."

"Oh, and you could do any better?"

"Uh, yeah," he scoffed.

Her grin turned into and smirk as she quipped, "Fine then. See you in the morning teacher."

"Kiara!"

"Coming daddy! See you tomorrow Kovu."

"Wha-What just happened?"

"I guess she wants you to teach her how to hunt," Kenji stated matter-of-factly.

"Nah, when did that cross your brain?" Kovu growled.

Kenji shook his head and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he needed his rest. His ears perked up and he lifted his head as he watched a lone figure run across the savanna and into the distance.

_Must have been a deer...or some kind of weird animal..._

He looked back at Kovu who now had his back turned to them and was snoring lightly. Kenji shuddered and turned back around as he felt something push agianst him slightly.

His eyes fell on Tori who was now snuggled comfortably agianst him. He watched as her body moved up and down as she breathed lightly. He sighed contently and snuggled closer toward her and placed a paw around her small body.

His grin grew wider as Tori's monkey tail wrapped around his small paw. He closed his eyes and soon his breathing slowed as he fell into the unconciousness of sleep, unaware of the growing threat to the Pride Lands.

AN: Sorry if it's short. The next few chapters may be like that so bear with me. Now, my loyal readers, review.


	12. Upendi

_********___

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 12: Upendi**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

Green slits stared at Simba as he drank from the watering hole. He dug his claws into the ground and leaned back, ready to pounce, but was interrupted as Kiara came bounding up to him, followed by Kenji, Tori, Amaya, and Hikage.

"Hiya. Are you ready to teach me?" Kiara asked excitedly.

"Uh...yeah." He looked around her and saw Kenji smiling at him. "What are they doing here?"

"They wanted to come along. I thought it might be fun too."

"Alright, but they can't get in our way."

As they headed out to the savanna, Kovu looked back but Simba was already gone. With a low growl, he followed the others. Once they reached a grassy spot Kovu laid down.

"Go over there and try and attack me," he said, still slightly pissed off.

"Okay!" Kiara replied happily.

She turned and disappeared into the grass. Kenji and the others just stood the side and watched as Kiara attacked Kovu but missed. She headed back into the grass and tried agian. Kenji winced everytime she stepped on a stick and broke it.

"Three...two...one..."

Kovu ducked as Kiara pounced agian. He got up and made his way over to Kiara where she lay flat on her back, gazing up at the sky. She smiled as her ruby red eyes met his emerald green ones.

"I guess you heard me agian, huh?" she asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, only a lot," he quipped.

"You breathe too hard. Relax. Feel the earth under your paws." He looked up at the hill where a flock of birds rose up. "Shhh...Watch the master."

He dug his claws into the ground, walked a few steps, then shot up the side of the hill and leaped at the birds. A scream echoed and Kiara, Kenji, Tori, Amaya, and Hikage went running up the hill.

"Don't eat me!"

When they reached the top of the hill, they saw Kovu standing above Timon, fangs beared. His expression didn't look like one to kill, but more like confusion. Kovu retracted his claws and stepped away.

"Timon!" Kiara cried.

"Kiara! We aren't following you this time. This just happens to be the biggest smorgasbord in the whole Pride Lands. But you need a reservation. Yeesh!"

They stared out toward the plains that seemed to be completely covered by thousands of birds, pecking at the ground for bugs. Timon made his way over to where Pumba was running around, trying to scare the birds away. The birds would fly away for a moment then perch themselves on Pumba's head and tusks.

"These birds just won't leave the bugs alone, Timon," Pumba whined as he shook off the remainder of the birds.

"Maybe we could help out," Kenji suggested.

"How?" Timon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like this."

Kenji let loose a great roar. He watched as several birds took to the air and flew away. Kiara roared and started down the hill, followed by Kovu, Kenji and Co. Kiara laughed as she ran down the hill and soon even Kovu was laughing.

The scenery changed as they ran through the cannon, still laughing. They rounded a corner and skidded to a stop at the sight of a herd of rhinos. They stared at the rhinos for a minute. One of the rhinos snorted angriliy and took after them as did the rest of the herd.

As they rounded the corner, they could feel the rhinos' hot breath on their backs. They saw a small hole in the wall and squeezed in. They all burst out laughing as the rhinos ran by.

"Kenji, get your paw out of my armpit!" Amaya whined.

"Well, get your hoof out of my eye!"

"Why don't you both shut up and let's get out of here!" Timon yelled.

They all squeezed out at once which was harder than it looked because the entrance was so small. They eventually pulled themselves out one by one and continued laughing.

"That was fun!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah. Who wants to do that agian?"

Everyone shook their heads and groaned. Kenji looked around and smiled as he watched Kovu and Kiara heading back to the plains laughing, tails entwined. He walked after them and his friends followed him.

"Where are you going Kenji?" Tori asked.

"After them. Maybe they can lead us to the Keyhole. That's why here, remember?"

"Yeah. I guess I was having so much fun, that I forgot."

"Heh. Don't worry about it. Who said that we can't have a little fun on an adventure?"

"Hikage," she said simply.

"He's no fun anyways. Don't mind him. C'mon."

They raced after Kiara and Kovu. As they approached the plain, the stars were already coming out and shining down on the earth below. They stopped on the hill above and watched as Kiara and Kovu looked at the stars above.

"They really like each other," Kenji commented.

"Maybe a little too much..."

Kenji turned to see Simba making his way up the hill. His ruby red eyes stared at the skys above, as if the answer was going to fall from up above. Then he turned his attention back to Kovu and Kiara.

"What's wrong Your Majesty?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. Everytime I try to ask my father something, he doesn't answer."

"Where is he?" Kenji asked.

"Up there." They looked up to where the stars twinkled and shined. "The great kings of the past are up there and so is my father."

"Great kings...Why don't you trust Kovu? He seems to really like Kiara," Amaya said.

"He's an Outlander. His pride is banished from the Pride Lands because of his father."

"Scar..." Kenji muttered.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I don't know. Uh...maybe I've heard of him or something."

"Maybe. Huh..."

They turned to look as Kiara and Kovu ran through the grass and disappeared. Simba growled then turned to Kenji.

"Can you follow them? I only want Kiara to be safe."

"Uh...sure, I guess."

"Thanks. Tell me if anything goes wrong." Simba turned back around.

"Why did you say that we would follow them?" Hikage asked.

"Simba only wants his daughter to be safe and there is something kinda strange about Kovu...but I can't really place my paw on it. Anyways, like I said. Maybe they can lead us to the Keyhole."

"Alright, let's go," Hikage sighed. Hopping around one foot and being pink weren't exactly on his favorites list.

They headed in the direction the Kiara and Kovu had disappeared and saw their bodies making their way through the tall plain grass. They followed them until they came to a grove and music reached their ears.

"Welcome to...Upendi!" Rafiki announced as he pulled some leaves back.

Kenji's eyes wondered around and took in the sights of hippos swinging on vines, dancing rhinos, and singing monkeys. Two chair-shaped leaves stopped in the river in front of them and they noticed Kovu and Kiara getting in one.

Kenji and Tori got in one while Amaya and Hikage squeezed on one. The leaves flowed down the river. Tori giggled and pointed at the dancing rhinos who apppeared to be far nicer than the ones they had ran into earlier. Amaya, on the other hand, hugged Hikage closer as they went down a small waterfall.

"What's your problem?" he asked and smirked as she let out a sharp cry.

"I don't like water!"

"You're such a pyro," he muttered.

Up ahead, Kiara giggled and nuzzled Kovu. She snuggled closer for comfort as they flowed down the waterfalls then down a cliff. Tori grasped Kenji's paw as they also went over the cliff, but Hikage just screamed like a girl.

"What's your problem?" Amaya asked sarcastically.

"I don't like heights!"

"You say that and you have wings?" she cried.

"Its one wing and dad never taught me how to use it!" he screamed even louder as they floated in the sky.

As they landed, Hikage came out of his fetal position and Kenji smiled as Kovu and Kiara headed back to Pride Rock, snuggled close. Tori hugged Kenji close and Amaya leaned on Hikage who blushed madly.

"Maybe we should get back to Pride Rock," Kenji suggested.

"Yeah let's go."

As they approached the massive stone structure, Kenji winced as he saw Simba talking to Kovu. His pained frown turned to a smile as Kovu entered into the cave along with Simba and the rest of the pride.

"Thanks Kenji," Simba muttered.

"No problem."

"C'mon, it's getting cold."

Kenji smiled and looked back where Tori was sleeping soundlessly on his back. He looked at the others and they entered the cave. Suddenly, Kenji shuddered agian and turned toward the Pride Lands. He tensed up as he saw yellow slits staring at him.

"You coming Kenji?"

Kenji turned to the sound of Hikage's voice. "Uh, yeah. Hang on." He turned back but the yellow eyes were gone and only the still night air was left. He shook his head and entered the cave with the rest of the pride.


	13. We Are One

_********___

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 13: We Are One**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

"C'mon Kovu!" Kiara nudged him playfully out of the cave.

"Kiara, you're not going anywhere with him. I want to talk to him."

Their frightened frowns turned to grins as Simba approached them, smiling. Kovu looked back at Kiara once and his grin grew even bigger as Simba and he made their way out of the cave and to the Pride Lands.

"Looks like things are finally looking up," Kenji said, watching as they walked down Pride Rock.

"I guess..."

"C'mon Hikage, ya know you had fun last night," Amaya quipped happily as she snuggled closer to Hikage's pink body.

He jumped to the side on his one leg but she moved wherever he moved. Soon, he was hopping all over the cave, but Amaya was too fast for him. As soon as she caught up to him, she glomped him and Kenji moved to the side as he tried to crawl away. He finally gave up and landed on the cave floor tired out and twitching.

* * *

Kovu's paws kicked up dirt as he walked beside Simba in the burnt wasteland. It was very different from the Pride Lands green, luxuriant plants and trees that grew there. Everywhere he looked, dead libs fell from trees and the smell of death and fire wavered in the air. 

"Scar couldn't let the darkness in his heart go. Or...he wouldn't," Simba explained. "That darkness overtook him and it was uncontrolable."

"I...I've never heard the story like that..." Kovu trailed off.

"Huh..."

"Simba, how nice of you to join us," a soft voice hissed.

Simba whirled around just in time to see yellow slits coming toward them through the haze. The yellow slits soon formed into the slender bodies of lionesses as they came closer. The soft voice belonged to the leader. She slinked toward the two males. Her mangy fur rustled like leaves in the wind.

"Zira!" Simba growled.

"How nice of you to remember me. Even nicer the job that Kovu did of luring you here."

"You!" Simba turned to Kovu and growled. "You traitor!"

"I...I had nothing to do with this Simba! I swear!"

"Attack!"

Simba batted a lioness away as she pounced on him. Kovu tried to knock the lionesses away, but one knocked him back and he landed on a rock. Simba continued to knock the lionesses back, but they soon became too much for him.

He turned and ran until he reached a dead end in the ravine. Simba looked up then jumped on the log dam. The lionesses followed him into the ravine and stopped and looked as Simba jumped futilily from log to log.

Zira whipped around and snarled at Kovu, "What are you waiting for? Go get him!"

"I'll do it for you mother!" a crazy, red-eyed lion.

"Nuka, be careful!" Zira yelled.

Nuka continued grinning like an idiot and bounded up the logs after Simba. When he was close enough, he grabbed Simba by the heel. Simba cried out as Nuka's claws dug into his skin and fur. He kicked one of the logs and managed to get away.

Nuka's grip loosened on Simba and he lost his balance. He let out a cry as he tumbled down the dam and the logs came crashing down on him. His breath lessened as the logs came down on him, crushing his lungs.

"Nuka. Nuka, speak to me," Zira cooed, taking her son's head into her hand.

"Mother," he spoke, his voice rasp, "that was so cliche."

Tears fell from Zira's eyes as she watched Nuka take his last breath. Her jaw clenched in anger then she whipped around and struck Kovu across the eye. A low growl escaped his throat as he turned back around to Zira. She gasped and backed away when she saw the scar across his eye.

* * *

Simba dragged his tired body home, then collasped in the middle of the dirt trail. Kiara ran down the stones of Pride Rock and was soon followed by Timon, Pumba, and Kenji. They placed Simba's limp body on Kenji and Pumba's shoulders while Timon hoisting up his tail. 

Nala ran and licked her mate once they were back to Pride Rock. Kenji watched as Simba explained what had happened, then he turned his attention towards the Pride Lands as animals made their way to it. Simba growled as he saw Kovu making his way through the animals and toward Pride Rock.

"Why are you here?" Simba growled.

"SImba. I swear, I had nothing to do with it," Kovu pleaded.

"When you came here, you asked for judgement, and I pass it now. Exile!"

"NO!" Kiara screamed as she raced to the edge of the rock.

Two lionesses blocked her and tears ran down her furry cheeks as she watched Kovu run down the rocks and to the Pride Lands while snakes snapped at his heels and gazelles and zebras tried to stomp on his head.

"Daddy, why?" she asked through tears.

"He betrayed us. He tried to use you to get to me," he snapped.

"That's not true. He loves me!"

"He is following in Scar's path, just as I must follow my father's."

"You'll never be Mufasa," she growled then turned and ran back into the cave.

"Poor Kiara," Tori whispered.

"There's nothing we can do about. Kovu did betray them," Hikage said, shaking his head dejectedly.

"Maybe we could go talk to her," Kenji suggested.

"I will. We can understand each other, being girls and all."

"Yeah. She'll understand you just fine when your in her mouth," Hikage snickered.

Amaya whipped out her Keyblade and chased Hikage, whacking him on the head whenever she got the chance. He finally fell down on the ground, crawled over to a rock and started twitching in the fetal position.

"Like I said, I'll go talk to her."

"I think they like each other," Tori said.

"Huh? Who? Kovu and Kiara?" Kenji asked, turning his gaze from the twitching Hikage back to Tori.

"Nope. Hikage and Amaya. But it would be pretty funny to see their babies in this form."

Kenji thought about it and shuddered as pictures of pink gazelles with flamigo legs, wings, and deep green eyes floated around in his mind. But he was soon snapped out of his reverie as Amaya came crashing out of the cave.

"She's gone! She's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Tori and Kenji asked simutaneously.

"KIARA!"

Amaya blushed as the other lionesses stared at her, jaws gaping.

"Uh...I mean, Kiara's mind is gone since she lost the love of her life." She breathed a sigh of relief when the lionesses turned back around and went back to doing their own thing.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kenji whispered harshly.

"She's not in the cave. Some rocks are pushed back. She must have escaped."

"Fine then, we have to go find her."

"I'll go after her. We can understand each other since we're both girls.

"Yeah, she'll understand you just fine once you're in her mouth and down her throat," Hikage snickered.

"Shut up, one wing," Amaya growled.

She whipped out her Keyblade and chased after. Once she had gotten close enough, she beat him. He finally gave up and crawled over to a rock and sat twitching in a fetal position.

"Why are you going?" Amaya asked.

Kenji just sighed and shook his then answered, "Your coming too. Someone needs to stay behind and make sure that Simba doesn't find out." Then he turned back to Tori and the still slightly twitching Hikage. "That's where your jobs come in. Make sure that Simba doesn't find out that we're gone."

"Okay!" Tori piped up.

Kenji smiled then raced out onto the plain followed by Amaya. As they raced on the plains, the sun set behind the mountain, leaving only the moon to guide them. As they came over a hill, two shadows came into veiw.

The darker one nuzzled the other one playfully then swiped gently at the ground. The sand that lay around them sifted to reveal a single stem of grass. As the clouds moved away from the moon, the shadows could be seen clearly.

The single stem of grass began to glow and the scenery around them seemed to disappear and was replaced by black, grey, and white clouds. Kenji's Keyblade appeared. He jumped back, twirled the Keyblade, and pointed it at the massive glowing Keyblade. A light shot out of the end and through the Keyhole. It glowed momentarily then disappeared with the sound of it locking.

"What just happened? What are you doing here?" Kiara growled.

"Yout dat ditn't sent usth," Kenji spewed. He shook his head and the Keyblade disappeared. "Your dad didn't send us."

"Then why are you here. Wait a minute! What was that you did?"

"Um...well..."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Not really, but we came here to help. We came to get you."

"No, me and Kiara are running away to start our own pride. C'mon, let's go Kiara."

"No Kovu. He's right. We belong with the others. Maybe they can help us with the weird weapon. It's a Keyblade, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My dad told me about it. It's supposed to be a really strong weapon. You wouldn't happen to be...Sora, would you?"

"NO! Why does everyone think I'm him?" Kenji cried.

"Ah, too bad. I was going to glomp you."

"Hmph. And I thought you loved me."

Kiara turned to Kovu and nudged him playfully. "Don't worry, Kovu-cuddles, you're the only one for me."

"Alright, let's head back," Kovu sighed.

"Okay, c'mon."

As they set back across the plains, rain started to fall. It started lightly then pounded on them hard so they ran. When they came to the canyon they had to cross the get back to Pride Lands, they gaped at what they saw.

Both prides were going at it. Everywhere they looked, lions fought lions. They bit, scratched, kicked and clawed at each other. Kiara jumped from log to log and was followed by the others.

Kenji and Amaya whipped out their Keyblades and jumped into the fray while Kovu caught sight of Zira. He charged at her just as she pounced at Simba. Kiara rushed over to where Kovu was fighting off Zira.

"STOP!"

The lions stopped everything they were doing and looked over to where Kovu and Kiara stood between Zira and Simba. Zira only growled and attacked Kiara. Simba and Kovu raced over to them, but it was too late. They had already fell over the edge of the ravine which was starting to fill up.

Kenji also rushed to side where Kiara had her paw outstretched to Zira. Zira only growled and swiped at it, but lost her balance and plummeted into the raging river below. Kiara shook her head dejectedly, but when she looked back up, two paws were reaching out her.

Simba and Kovu pulled her and she nuzzled both of them. Nala raced over to them and nuzzled her soaking wet daughter. Kovu's emerald green eyes met Simba's ruby red ones but this time they were filled with happiness and not hate.

"Kovu, I was wrong about you. You do belong," Simba said smiling.

Just as Kiara was about to nuzzle Kovu agian, something hit him. He skidded and across the grass then struggled to get back up. When he looked up, Zira was walking toward him, but this time a Heartless sign rest on her chest and glowed with a dark aura.

Kenji and Simba jumped in front of Kovu before Zira could get any closer. Kenji gripped his Keyblade tightly in his mouth and braced himself as Zira charged at him and Simba.

Kovu joined the fight. Zira struck Simba across the chest, but Kovu swiped at her as her claws came down a second time. Kenji slashed her back with his Keyblade and blocked as she tried to bite him.

Zira charged Kovu and leapt on his back. He screamed out in pain as her claws dug into his fur and skin. Simba rammed into her, knocking her off Kovu's back. Kenji fired Blizzard at her while Simba and Kovu jumped her at the same time.

Zira jumped then landed and sent a shock wave of darkness at the lions. Kenji ran around her and kicked her in the back. She whirled around scratched him across the face,

Simba bit her paw as it came down on him. Kenji knocked her to the side and up agianst a tree. Kovu pounced on her and the wrestled to the ground, but he was quickly thrown off.

Simba and Kenji jumped at her. Simba bit at her leg and Kenji struck her across the chest with the Keyblade. He lit up and zigzagged across the plains, landing several blows on Zira.

Kovu and Simba jumped then landed on the ground. The shock wave broke the icy form that Kenji had put her in with Blizzard. Zira struck Kenji down. She raised her paw and was about to attack when Kovu rammed into her.

Kenji smiled as Simba helped him up. Kovu, Simba, and Kenji charged at Zira. They zigzagged back around and hit her a second time. They did this five more times, then something sparked on her chest. The Heartless sign disappeared and she burst in a black explosion.

They watched as the pink heart drifted away into the rising sun. Kiara, Nala, Tori, Amaya, and Hikage ran back over. Nala and Kiara nuzzled their mates lovingly. Tori jumped on Kenji's back and hugged his neck.

Amaya and Hikage ran over to Kenji and Tori. Kenji stepped back slightly as Simba made his way over to Kenji and his friends.

"So, I guess you're the new Keyblade Master, right?"

"Yeah, did you know the other one?"

"I used to help him on his journey before my world was restored. Has it really been that long since I've seen him?"

"Sora..."

"Thanks for everything you've done Kenji. Just one more thing to take care of." Then he turned to Kovu and the rest of the Outlanders. "Welcome home."

* * *

The lions of Pride Rock sat in a semi-circle and was joined by the Outlanders. Rafiki waved his stick above the proud couple, Kovu and Kiara. Simba and Nala sat down beside them. Kenji, Amaya, Tori, and Hikage joined the circle too. 

The sun broke through the clouds and Simba looked up at the smiling face of his father. He sighed happily and looked around at his new family. Finally, they were one.

AN: That is the end of Lion King, I'm not really sure what worlds I am going to do so if you have a suggestion, tell me when you review but I need it to be a Disney world. If you read this and want me to continue, review. Even if you don't have any critism, tell me what you think about it. I only get two or three reviews a chapter, so if you read this, be kind and review. If you write, you probably like for people to read and review your story so just take a few seconds to click the happy button and then we can all move on with our lives. I won't update until I get some decent reviews besides the only ones I get. Don't take me wrong, I love every review I get so thanks.


	14. Who Am I?

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 14: Who Am I?**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

Kenji's white trainers pounded through grass. He gritted his teeth as he hit the ground with a thump and looked back to see the fallen branch that he had tripped on. He sighed, got back up, and dusted himself off.

He ran a hand through his spikey blond locks, sapphire eyes wondering over everything. Everywhere he looked, trees blocked his veiw of any sign of civilization. Birds whistled in the trees and the ocasional rustle of an animal in the bushes reached his ears.

He gripped his Keyblade and continued his trek through the desolate forest. The past few events ran through his mind as he stared out at the forest below the cliff he now stood at.

He closed his eyes and let the sounds of the jungle and waterfall fill his ears. The images that played before his mind's eye seemed to go in slow motion, all leading up to the location he was in now.

_A scream. A touch. Another scream. Pain. Darkness. Light. Sound. Green. Life. He was alone._

The snap of branches brought him out of his reverie. He whirled around just in time to see a flash of brown coming at him. He opened up his arm and braced himself. The air became filled with his and the boy's scream as they flew off the cliff and into the jungle below.

He knew they had stopped falling once he hit his head on something. He opened one eye and it made contact with two bright green ones. Hikage? No...his eyes weren't that playful. Amaya? No...her's were smaller and usually had flames in them, meaning she wanted to kick your butt.

The blond sat up and looked around. They must have fallen farther than he had thought. It didn't look like a jungle anymore with it's rocks and huge cliffs. Then he turned back around and winced as his head made contact with something else.

He looked up and smiled weakly at the massive, furry gorilla standing in front of him. The primate only snorted then bared his drooling fangs. Kenji blocked as its bulky fist came at his head.

He jumped over the gorilla's back and ran. He jumped over rocks and ran toward what looked like an exit. A scream reached his ears and he spun around just as the same little green-eyed, brunet boy came crashing toward him.

Kenji whipped his Keyblade out. He smirked as the two gorillas got closer. He spun around and smacked one of them in the face with the flat side. He side stepped as the other one came charging at them.

He stifled a laugh as the gorilla went flailing over the cliff, then turned to the younger boy that was crouching beside a rock. He smiled and made his way over to him.

"Um...hi. What are you doing out here all alone?" Kenji asked, kneeling down beside the small brunet.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked, sniffing Kenji.

"I'm Kenji. What about you?"

"I'm Tarzan and I live here," Tarzan grinned. "So, where's your family?"

"My family...Wait, you mean there are other humans here?" Kenji cried.

"Humans? I'm not really sure what that is, but I'm a gorilla, or I was."

Kenji scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um...was?"

"I'm not really sure what I am," Tarzan replied, shaking his head. Then he piped back up and added, "But I'll find out."

"Hmm...maybe I could help you," Kenji offered. "I'm looking for someone too."

"Yourself?"

Kenji smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Nope, some friends. But I can help if you want me to."

"Alright, that would be great," Tarzan offered with a grin.

"ZUGOR!"

"What was that?" Kenji asked as he looked around.

"T-the Z-Zu-Zugor," he shuttered.

Kenji could sense the fear in Tarzan's voice and it didn't sound good.

"ZUGOR!"

As they walked through the canyon, the yells got louder.

"C'mon, I think I see a way out!" Kenji yelled.

Tarzan followed him until they reached the end of the canyon. They began their climb up the massive rock face. Kenji stuck his Keyblade in the rock and pulled himself up then he helped Tarzan up.

* * *

Kenji sighed with relief when he saw the jungle agian. It was better than being stuck in that canyon with those nasty gorillas. He looked over at Tarzan and smiled at the look of relief on the young brunet's face. 

"So, now what?"

"We have to find out what kinda animal I am!" Tarzan exclaimed running into the jungle.

Kenji sighed and ran after him. He finally caught up to Tarzan who was sitting on a lily pad, cheeks expanding everytime his throat filled with air, mimicking the frog right next to him.

"Tarzan, I don't think that you're a frog," Kenji sighed.

"Then what am I?" he asked dejectedly.

"Hm. I'm not sure. C'mon."

They walked until they reached the drinking hole. Tarzan jumped into the water and dived down. The hippo stared at him sleepily then yawned, its gigantic jaws almost swallowing Tarzan. Kenji pulled him out and shook his head.

"What about a bird?"

"Uh...Tarzan." Kenji reached his hand out as Tarzan jumped off a rock and flapped his arms like wings. "I don't think you're a bird either."

Tarzan merely got back up and started climbing a tree. _Now what is he doing?_ Kenji winced as Tarzan fell and hit the ground. Kenji shook his head then walked over to Tarzan and helped him up.

"Maybe you should try some less dangerous animals," Kenji offered.

"But those are the coolest ones," Tarzan whined.

"Heh heh. I know, but I don't want you to get..."

"ZUGOR!"

Kenji looked around as his Keyblade appeared in his hand and Heartless appeared around them. Kenji grabbed Tarzan's hand and charged through the Heartless, swinging his Keyblade. They had to find somewhere safe!

"ZUGOR!"

Kenji kept on racing through the Heartless until he came to a clearing. Heartless swarmed around an old gorilla that lay on the ground unconscious. Kenji slashed through the Heartless and blocked as Powerwild came at him, paws flailing.

He ran at a Bouncywild but tripped over one of the bananas laying on the jungle floor. He growled and rubbed his sore head then jumped back up. He side-stepped as one of them charged at him and laughed as it hit a tree.

He spun in the air, destroying the Green Requeims that were attempting to heal the Heartless. He threw his Keyblade like a boomerang and hit two Powerwilds. He glared at the rest of the Heartless and pointed his Keyblade at them.

It grew three times its normal size and he swung it around and around, hitting the remainder of the Heartless. When they were all gone, the Keyblade turned back to normal and disappeared.

He made his way over to the gorilla and looked at it. Tarzan just poked him with a stick. The body twitched slightly then rolled over and he opened his eyes. He stared at Kenji and Tarzan then hopped up.

"What are you doing in my jungle?" he growled.

"What do you mean 'your jungle'?" Kenji retorted.

"Well, you definitely aren't from around here, so you must be tresspassing. So, if you wouldn't mind...GET OUT OF MY JUNGLE!"

"Hi, I'm Tarzan!"

"Didn't you here me tell you to get out of my jungle?"

"It's everybody's jungle," Tarzan sniffed.

"Well, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Trying to find out what I am!" Tarzan piped up.

"What about you? Are you some kinda hairless ape?"

"Uh, no. I'm human," Kenji replied, hands on hips.

"A human? Whatever," he snorted and walked away.

"Wait!" Tarzan yelled but the gorilla didn't turn back.

Tarzan's head dropped dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Tarzan, I know what you are."

That perked Tarzan up. "You do?"

"Yeah, a human, like me."

Tarzan shook his head. "Maybe, but I don't feel like one."

"Hm." Kenji crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine then, if you don't wanna be a human, then we'll find something else for you to be."

"Thanks Kenji!"

They headed back through the forest. Kenji had his Keyblade ready just in case any more Heartless decided to show up. They stopped and Tarzan climbed a tree and followed a chameleon as it walked along a branch.

"Be careful Tarzan, your face might stick that way," Kenji laughed as he watched Tarzan seperate his eyes like the said lizard.

"Hey--OH!"

Kenji laughed even harder as Tarzan fell to the ground. He helped the smaller boy up and they continued for their search through the jungle. Kenji couldn't help but notice how Tarzan wakled.

"So, Tarzan, what were you before this?"

"A gorilla." Tarzan stopped and looked down. "I thought maybe I made a good one, but I'm not as fast or as strong as the others."

"You look like you made a good one. Look at the way you walk."

"It doesn't matter. I don't even care anymore."

"Tarzan, don't say that. You can't give up."

"But-"

"ZUGOR!"

"There's that call agian. Let's go, Tarzan!"

Tarzan was about to object just as the monstrous call erupted through the forest once agian. He ran, trying to keep up with Kenji until he completely stopped and bumped into his back.

He circled around and looked up at Kenji. He just stood there, staring into the forest. Tarzan turned his head and his jaw fell. They just stood there gaping in horror at the sight that they saw.

AN: HAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! CLIFFY! Okay, I'm done. Review if you like. All flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher, which I don't have, but I'll find one. Now review and gets lots of cookies! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yum, cookie.


	15. ZUGOR!

__

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

_**Ch. 15: ZUGOR!**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

"You're the Zugor!" Tarzan exclaimed.

The elderly gorilla spun around and growled at them. Kenji stepped back slightly as Zugor came closer. He turned and ran as the old primate chased him while Tarzan fell on his butt and laughed.

"Tarzan, how about a little help?" Kenji asked, while hitting the rabid monkey on the head with the flat side of his Keyblade.

"Hang…on...Kenji!" Tarzan managed between fits of laughter.

Tarzan leaped to his feet and kicked the gorilla in the back of the head and tackled him down to the ground. Kenji sighed and watched as they wrestled around. Tarzan finally managed to pin Zugor to the ground. He let out a grunt in disgust and shrugged Tarzan off.

"Whadaya two want?" he growled. "I thought I told you two ta git out of my jungle."

"I can't believe that you're the Zugor," Tarzan pondered, still on Zugor's back.

"Eh, whatever, but ya can't tell anyone, got it?"

"Why not?" Tarzan asked innocently.

"Because if you do, then EVERYONE WILL BE LOOKING FOR ME!" he yelled and Tarzan fell backwards.

"Oh, how come you don't want anyone to find you?"

Zugor sighed and shook his head. "I just wanna be alone, okay? Please, just…don't tell anyone that I'm here. I'll do anything."

"Anything, huh? Okay, I won't tell if you help me find who I am."

"Find who you are? You look like a hairless ape."

"I am not," he retorted. "I'm Tarzan and this is Kenji."

"What about you? What do ya want?"

"Um…do you mind helping me find some friends?"

"Fine, as long as you don't tell, I'll help ya'll."

"Great!"

"So where do we start?" Zugor asked impatiently.

"Hm…well, we've already tried some animals, but they didn't seem to work."

"Alright, how about a lizard?"

"Tried it," Kenji replied bored.

"Bird?"

"I don't have wings," Tarzan said, flapping his arms again.

"Hippo?"

A look of dread crossed both of their faces and they shook their heads. "It tried to eat him!" Kenji exclaimed. Was it just mere coincidence or was he naming off everything they had already tried.

"Ugh, I dunno. We'll try again tomorrow. I'm gotta get some sleep."

Tarzan watched as Zugor made his way over to a rock and laid his head down on it. He winced every time the old gorilla tossed and turned with a groan.

"That doesn't look very comfortable," Kenji commented.

"I know!"

Kenji watched as Tarzan scampered off behind some bushes then reappeared with vines in hand. He smiled and went over and helped Tarzan weave the vines together. Once they were done, Kenji looped them together with some branches overhead.

Tarzan smiled and turned to watched as the sun began to come up. Just then, a yawn broke the silence and Tarzan ran over to Zugor. He followed Tarzan over to where hammock swung in the shade.

A smile lit up Zugor's face as he lifted himself into the hammock and rocked it back and forth. Kenji smiled then started as his Keyblade appeared and the hammock glowed.

Black, grey, and white clouds blinded his view then he jumped back and pointed the Keyblade at the Keyhole that had come from the hammock and locked it.

When the scenery turned back to normal, he grinned sheepishly at the shocked faces of Tarzan and Zugor then turned as the sounds of voices reached his ears.

He grimaced in pain as he hit the floor but it turned to a smile when he looked up and was met by the matching eyes of Tori.

Amaya and Hikage helped him up and he smiled then turned back around and looked at Tarzan and Zugor.

"So, it looks like you found your friends," Zugor scoffed.

"Yeah, but don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Kenji laughed and winked.

"And me too," Tarzan piped up.

"But it might not be so safe with us."

They all turned and looked up. On the cliff sat three gorillas. Kenji growled when he recognized the two that had attacked him and Tarzan in the canyon.

"YOU!" Kenji yelled.

"Got that right, sweet thang, and from what I hear, you and the runt hurt my two boys," the female one replied sweetly. Then her voice got rougher and meaner, "And you'll pay for laying a hand on my babies!"

The two gorillas jumped down from their place on the cliff and the mom only grinned evilly. The others whipped out their Keyblades and stood in fighting stances.

"We'll take these goons," Kenji said, getting ready for the fight.

Just as the gorillas were about to attack, a mighty roar erupted through the jungle. They became paralyzed with fear and didn't move. A flash of yellow and black sent them running.

"Sabor!" Tarzan yelled.

Kenji ran and blocked as Sabor's claws came down on one of the gorillas. He hit it back with the flat side of his Keyblade. Sabor's fangs bit into the Keyblade and Kenji thrust it deeper into his mouth.

He snarled and tackled Kenji to the ground. Amaya charged up her Keyblade and fired a torrent of fire balls at Sabor. He spun and charged at Amaya, but Hikage jumped in front and blocked. He looked back at Amaya and smiled.

Tori ran and slashed at Sabor but was knocked back as a huge paw swiped her away. Kenji jumped and drove his Keyblade into his tail, pinning Sabor to the ground.

With a yell, Tarzan ran and leapt, bringing his spear down on Sabor's chest. The Heartless sign that had been adorned on the leopard's chest flickered and disappeared.

"Thanks Tarzan," Kenji said.

"No problem, Kenji. I'm glad that you found you're friends," Tarzan replied. Then his head fell to his chest. "I just wish that I could find out what I am."

"Tarzan, I think I know what you are," Zugor said, approaching them.

"Huh. What?"

"You're a Tarzan. That's all you need to be, to be you."

"Hey, that makes sense. He's right Tarzan. Just be who you are, and people will like you."

"Tarzan!"

They looked up as a gorilla made her way toward them. Tarzan's face lit up and he ran and hugged her.

"Well, another happy ending in another world," Kenji said happily.

"Actually, more like a happy ending, in another reality," Amaya stated, looking down at a device that he recognized as the remote control for the Gummi Ship.

"Another reality?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep. Remember when you and Hikage wouldn't stop fighting over who you fly the Gummi, well, you must hit something and we were transported here. It doesn't really matter though," she explained, tinkering with the control. "I guess it was sort of a good thing, since this place had a Keyhole."

"Yeah, can you get us back on the Gummi Ship?" Tori asked, standing on her tip-toes and peering over Amaya's shoulder to get a good look.

"A twist here, and button there, and here we go."

Kenji waved good-bye to Tarzan as they were automatically transported back onto the Gummi Ship.

"So, I guess it my fly now," Hikage said as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Nuh uh! It's my turn. It's your fault that we ended down there in the first place!" Kenji yelled, grabbing the controls.

Amaya sighed and summoned her Keyblade then whacked them both on the heads. Tori giggled as Amaya placed the two unconscious boy in the back seats and sat down in the pilot's seat. She smiled slightly, hoping no one would notice, then turned a few switches and flew to their next desination.

AN: There ya go. That concludes Tarzan's world or reality or past. Whatever. I hope this chapter wasn't dumb or anything and I hope you liked it. Now press the happy button.


	16. Legendary Heroes

**__**

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

**_Ch._****_ 16: Legendary Heroes _**

**_By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl _**

They stared in awe at the giant courtyard before them. Fire lit up torches and two statues of gladiators with their swords crossed formed the massive entryway. They walked across the courtyard and under the sword archway into a small lobby room.

A worried look crossed Kenji's face as his eyes fell on Tori. He sighed as he watched her stand in the middle of the lobby, staring at a statue. His mouth formed into a frown and squinted.

He walked over closer to Tori and gasped slightly at the statue she was staring at. In the middle of the lobby, a gold statue of a boy, a dog, and a duck shined. Tori reached out to touch the smooth face of the boy, but her hand was smacked away.

She pulled away and pouted, then jumped back at the sight of the short goat man glaring at her.

"Hey, kid, can't you read or are you blind? It says 'Don't Touch'" he growled, waving his fist at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" She trailed off.

"I know, I know. You wanna touch the legendary hero statue. Well, until you have one of your own, no touchy. Kapeesh?'

"Yes, sir…"

"What are a bunch of kids doin' here anyway?"

"We wanna enter the tournament!" Kenji replied excitedly.

"Yeah, sure kid. And I'm gonna kiss ya on the lips. There ain't no way that you're getting in that arena."

"Why not!" Kenji and Amaya exclaimed simultaneously.

"Because, what do a bunch of kids know about fighting? Only heroes can enter these games."

"We are heroes. We're Keyblade wielders."

"HAHAHA! Yeah right," the goat man laughed, falling on the floor, holding his gut.

They all scowled at him and held out their hands. In their trademark flash of light, the Keyblades appeared and they smirked at the look on his face.

"Uh…Okay, maybe you are," he retorted stubbornly.

"So, can we enter?" Hikage asked.

"Fine, but don't come crying when someone beats you."

Hikage smirked and Amaya grinned evilly. She was probably daydreaming about executing Heartless and Nobodies. Kenji glanced over to Tori. He grimaced as her blue eyes began to well up in tears. She reached for the statue, but pulled back when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

"Sora…" he muttered.

"It was when he was younger. He…used to travel from world to world, fighting Heartless. Like us. He said that he never missed home more when he was traveling."

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his thin waist and pulled herself closer to his body. He was taken aback by her sudden action, but shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

They stood like that for several minutes until footsteps broke their moment. They quickly broke away and Kenji ruffled the back of hair, his hands pushing the spikes up and down briefly. Tori just stepped back, held her hands behind her back, and red tinge began to color her cheeks.

"Are you too ready yet? The first matches is about to begin," Hikage remarked, striding up to them.

He looked at both of the young teens funny then rolled his eyes. They both nodded and followed him to the entrance of the humongous stadium.

The roars of the fans and stomping in the bleachers echoed through the stone arena. Amaya waved and grinned as they stepped into the arena with several other fighters.

Kenji examined the other contestants closely. A cockatoo-haired boy grinned stupidly and continued talking to a pretty blonde. Kenji gulped slightly at the sight of the whip tied securely around her waist.

He winced slightly as he collided with another person. He looked up and was met by smiling mako eyes. His bangs swayed slightly as the tall SOLDIER cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly.

"Oops, sorry about that. This place is getting pretty crowded, ya know?'

"Heh, yeah. Sorry," Kenji replied, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly, cheeks tinged with pink.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Zack. What about you?'

"Oh, uh…I'm Kenji," he remarked, taking Zack's outstretched hand.

"Okay, cool. Maybe we'll go up against each other in the tournament. See ya."

"Yeah. See ya."

Kenji turned around and looked back at Hikage. Kenji walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, but he just stood there; every muscle tense and eyes narrowed into slits.

He turned to look at what Hikage was staring at. Piercing green eyes glared at them, but the owner wore a smug grin. Silver hair flowed behind him like a cape, brushing his shoulders every time he stepped forward.

"Hey, Hikage, what's up? Come to get beat again?"

"Shut up, Kinto!" Hikage growled menacingly.

_These two must have serious issues_, Kenji thought as he watched the two older teens bicker back and forth.

Kenji watched as they continued to stare at each other, both pairs of green eyes never falling, but watching the other intently. Hikage's muscles tightened even more, but then relaxed as he straightened up, his stare never breaking with Kinto's.

Kinto chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Don't ever stop trying to be tough, Hikage. We'll settle this later, when we're actually allowed to fight." Then he glanced at Kenji and added, "Let's make it one on one."

"What was that all about?" Kenji asked, looking up at the older blonde.

"Shut up," he muttered and walked off.

Kenji just stood there and blinked, trying to take in everything that had just happened. He shook his head dejectedly and headed over to the others as Phil began to make the announcements.

"Everyone will draw a number, then the numbers will be matched up and the matches will be decided, got that?"

The crowd was filled with a few involuntary whispers and mutters. Kenji clenched his left fist together uncomfortably and rubbed his left arm. He sighed quietly and then headed over to where the small goat man was writing the matches on a board.

"Um...

Phil's tail perked up and he turned around and smirked confidently. "What's wrong, kid? You nervous about the games?"

Kenji cocked an eyebrow slightly as Phil's drawled out the last word. "Uh, no it's just that I wanted to ask you about the statue in the main lobby."

"Oh, you mean the one that your little friend couldn't keep her hands off of? Kid, that statue was of the legendary Keyblade Master himself. He entered the tournaments that were held here, and even the Zeus was proud enough to put him in the stars."

"Wow. I shouldn't really be that surprised to hear that about Sora."

"You knew him?"

"Not personally, but a friend of mine did. Anyways, that's all I needed to know."

As the Kenji turned back around and started to head to the others, Phil remarked, "Kid, you might have a Keyblade, but you'll never be as good as the real thing."

Kenji smirked, closed his eyes, not even bothering to turn back to Phil, "I don't really care what you or anyone else says. If he can win the tournament, so can I."

Phil shook his head and watched as the young blond made his way through the crowd of fighters, blond locks bouncing with every step.

Kenji's smirk disappeared as he felt a familiar twinge in his chest.

_A Keyblade… _

_A Heart…Darkness…or is it Light? _

**Thump…Thump…Thump… **

His eyes narrowed and sweat poured down his face as the heartbeats drummed in his ears. His clenched his eyes shut and a barrage of color invaded his vision.

Then through the darkness, he caught sight of the narrowed aqua eyes staring at him. No. They weren't staring at him. They were staring at his soul, his heart.

He opened his eyes, but he didn't see the multitude of fighters or the giant coliseum. He felt weightless and he looked down. His sapphire eyes widened at the sight below him.

He recognized the panel of stain glass floors, but what was taking place on the platform interested him the most.

Brown spiky locks plastered his face with sweat as he stared at the Keyblade and reached for it. In a flash of light, it returned to the young brunet and the cloaked figure removed his hood and his Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, disappeared into the dark atmosphere.

Kenji squinted to get a better look of the black clad man, but his face was blurry. The blond below him looked up at Kenji and flew up at him. Kenji tried to move, but it was too late before something pierced his heart and all grew dark.

Kenji opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was back in its normal place. The fighters were still chatting and the coliseum was there too.

He ran a hand through his hair and found it greased down with sweat and so was his face. The feeling of a hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and stare wide-eyed into the emerald eyes of Amaya.

She cocked an eyebrow in question, but her eyes were filled with worry. He shook his head, hoping that she would believe him that everything was alright,

"I just wanted to tell you that the tournament's about to start, so you might want to get ready, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be right there."

She nodded and walked off to join the others. He looked down and rubbed his head which was starting to throb.

As he the announcements for the tournament were beginning, he remembered only one thing:

_It has begun. _

AN: Ooooooh! Weird. I know its been a while, but school's started back up, and their starting to load us down with homework, plus I have to get in the bed earlier, which doesn't seem to be happening. So I'm really tired from school and lack of sleep, but fortunately, I'll be getting my own computer soon, and I can probably spend more time writing. I'll probably update around the this weekend or next, but that's only going to happen if you review. So…**REVIEW! **


	17. Regulations, Preparations, Complications

**_Kingdom Heart III: The Reawakening _**

**__**

**_Ch._****_ 17: Regulations, Preparations and Complications _**

**__**

**_By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl _**

**__**

All of the participators stared as Phil wobbled onto a platform and began speaking, "Your names will be placed in a hat and drawn. That will determine who can team up with and who fight against each other. Kapeesh?" They crowd was filled with several murmurs and whispers that washed over the massive crowd of warriors. "Okay, good. We have an understanding. Now for the rules:

"Rule number 1: No killing or murdering your opponents."

"Rule number 2: No cheating."

"Rule number 3: No attacking after the match is over with."

Three hours later

"Rule number 999,999,999: No cokes or food in the stadium at all times."

"And finally, Rule number 1,000,000,000: Try your best and aim for the stars. Who know? You might just get your picture up there."

"I can't believe that we can't fight together!" Amaya sniffed angrily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What if we have to fight each other?" Tori asked. Truth be told, she didn't want to fight her friends or hurt them. She would rather give up and lose if it came to that.

"Maybe we won't have to," Kenji piped up, being the cheerful one of the group.

"But, still, what if we have too?"

Kenji's head dropped in thought then jerked back up, sapphire eyes burning with ambition. "If we do have to, then we'll just have to try our best. I know I will," Kenji replied.

Amaya half-closed her eyes and sniffed indignantly. "He's way too cheerful, ya know?"

Hikage leaned over closer, grinning impishly, and asked, "Oh, and your Miss Rays of Sunshine?"

Her temple throbbed angrily and she drew back, and then hit him across the side of the head. He growled deeply as he grabbed his throbbing head, and glowered at her. She was the one now smiling.

Kenji shook his head shamefully, knowing all the while that even though they fought and pretended to hate each other's guts, they really had feelings for one another.

"Kenji!"

He snapped his head back into attention when his name was called.

"Auron and Kenji!"

"Auron?"

"That's who you're going to be paired off with," Hikage retold the younger blond. Then he added, "You zone out a lot, you know that?"

"Hm…I wonder where he is."

"See you're zoning out again," Hikage pointed out.

He sighed and smacked his forehead as Kenji walked off, staring into the bright blue sky in a daze. Kenji continued to walk, his bright eyes shifting from one fighter to the next.

"Keyblade Master, we meet again," a soft, firm voice whispered.

Kenji whirled around to meet face to face. The man stood well over six feet tall and wore a red tonic, one sleeve hiding an arm. He squinted at Kenji suspiciously with his one good eye.

"I don't remember you being so short," he commented idly.

"I am not short!" Kenji yelled. He was so mad that Auron smirked when he thought he saw steam coming out of the kid's ears.

"Sorry, but I have mistaken you."

"No you didn't," he said, calming down. "I am the Keyblade Master."

"A new one? But I thought Sora—"

"No, Sora isn't here," Kenji remarked harshly.

"So, the Keyblade has chosen a new master. What happened?" he muttered, voice growing dark.

"I don't know. I never asked for the thing," he retorted, looking down at his gloved hand where he usually held the mighty weapon.

"Nevermind. It has a mind of its own. Now to find this Kenji…"

"I'm Kenji," he whispered quietly.

Auron smirked and nodded. "Well, it's an honor, Keyblade Master."

"What's so honorable about it?"

"Fine then, I guess it's a disgrace."

"Uh, I…I didn't mean it that way," Kenji muttered, his mood growing even more dark.

"Then treat it as an honor. You are the Keyblade Master and you are the one who holds the survival of the worlds. It's your story. Don't let it be someone else's."

Kenji brightened up at the man's word. "Thanks. I remember that."

"I hope you do. Maybe we should start preparing for the matches."

"That would be good. Maybe we should head into town and pick up some supplies."

"Why don't you do that? I'll stay here and talk to the other fighters. See if I can pick up some weaknesses along the way."

"Okay, I'll be back later."

Kenji exited the coliseum and passed through the lobby. He passed Tori then backed up to see her staring at the statue again.

"You really need to just forget it, okay?"

"What!" she gasped and turned around.

"I just said that you need to really lie off of it. Just forget about him."

"What does it matter to you? Does it hurt you?"

"No, its just that—"

"NO! You're just—jealous that you'll never be as good of a Keyblade Master as him! You can't even amount to anything without that Keyblade!"

She glowered at him then turned and ran back into the coliseum. Kenji reached out his hand to pull her back but it dropped limp by his side.

"Tori…Darn it! I can't believe I just said that," he sighed, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. That was his problem. He had too many habits like sighing, zoning out, and not being able to say the right thing.

He perked up suddenly, remembering that he was supposed to be gathering supplies for the tournament. He gathered himself up and headed out the lobby, through the courtyard, and out the two massive doors that led to the quaint town below.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, there's a new kid in town?" the blue skinned man asked, pacing around the dark and dreary room, running a hand through his dark flaming hair.

"Actually, he's the new Keyblade Master," a dark voice whispered from the shadows.

"KEYBLADE MASTER! He roared, fire jumping out of his hair and lighting up the room.

"Yes, but it isn't anything that you shouldn't be worried about," the voice crooned.

"Yeah, you're right. We did take care of that other brat, so why can't we take on this one? That's where you come in. Got it?"

"Yes, but do you remember our deal?"

"Yeah, yeah. I unleash Sin for you, but I get the big shiny key."

"As you wish, Hades," the voice whispered as it sunk back into the shadows.

"If he thinks that Sin's that big and bad, wait until he gets a taste of what true terror is like." Hades let out a maniacal laugh as his faithful slaves, Pain and Panic, cowered in the corner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji trudged through the town and glanced as people rode by in horses and chariots. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and entered the nearest shop. He strolled down the aisles, looking for anything that might come in handy in the tournament, when something suddenly caught his eye.

He continued down the aisle and found what he was looking for. It gleamed in the light and fit perfectly in his hand. He gathered what other supplies he needed and paid for everything.

As Kenji stepped into the midday sun, something flashed. He shielded his eyes then looked around. He watched as the sun grew dark. Screams of horror filled his ears as the great darkness descended upon the little town.

He summoned his Keyblade and gritted his teeth, prepared for battle. It moved overhead and he just gaped as it pasted over the town and over the hills.

The people returned from their hiding spots and gazed at the sky. They were in as much of a daze as Kenji was.

He grabbed his stomach as that all too familiar pain shot through his body. It was that feeling that he got whenever darkness was close.

_The coliseum_ flashed through his mind. He gripped his Keyblade and ran through town, pushing and shoving people out the way, shouting as many possible apologies as he could.

Kenji's pace slowed as he ran up the hill, his attention snapping to the top where the coliseum rested, the shadow hovering above.

After catching his breath momentarily, he dashed up the mountain. He slammed the doors open and rushed through the courtyard and into the lobby.

Amaya, Hikage, and Tori stood off to one corner, talking. Kenji rushed up to them, but Tori just walked away.

"What's her problem?" Hikage asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now," he answered, still slightly tired from the run up the mountain. "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"What? Didn't you see the giant shadow? That darkness…"

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" Hikage asked.

"Yeah…Yeah! Just fine," he offered with his trademark smile.

"Did you get everything?" They turned around and saw Auron towering above them.

"Yeah. Everything," Kenji muttered, still irked about the shadow.

"Good, let's go. I have something I need to share with you," he whispered.

He led Kenji over to a corner and Kenji leaned back against the wall while Auron explained all of that he had learned.

"Did you get all of the that?"

"Huh? Wha-?'

Auron shook his head, then looked Kenji straight in the eye with his open one. "There's something bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Fine."

Auron headed out of the lobby, no telling where he would go. Kenji shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. He seriously needed therapy. What was going on? Why was all of this happening to him?

He opened his eyes and headed the way that Auron had went, ready to confess, unaware of the shadow behind him.

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I love them. I'm trying to go for suspense, so I hope I'm doing okay. Please tell me your thoughts and please review.


	18. Fighting Agianst Friends

_**Kingdom Hearts III: The Reawakening **_

_**Ch. 18: Fighting Against Friends**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

"ARGH! I can't believe this!" Kenji yelled, grasping his head as if it would fall off of his shoulders at any given time.

Auron leaned against the wall, eyes closed. They had just found out that their next match was going to be against Quistis Trepe and Amaya. Kenji had feared the worst and it had come true. They were going to have to fight against their friends.

"Calm down, boy. It won't be so bad." Then Auron added with a smirk, "Unless you're afraid to be beaten by the girl that holds the fire Keyblade."

"Who said that I was afraid!" Kenji yelled angrily, spit spewing and on the now VERY agitated Auron.

"You act as if she will defeat you." He swiped the spit off of his aged face and continued, "If you allow yourself to believe that you will be beaten, then you won't win."

"I guess that's true. Yeah, we can win this thing," he cheered, smiling smugly.

"SHUT UP!"

Kenji raised an eyebrow then raced outside. He jumped out of the way as Hikage charged at Kinto, both being held back by Zell and Zack.

"Temper, temper Hikage!" Kinto yelled, struggling against Zell's tight hold.

Hikage let out a growl and lunged at Kinto, breaking Zack grip. In a flash, Auron was between them, pushing them apart with ease. "Keyblade Wielders should not bicker over their differences, but work together for a better future."

"What do you know old man?" Hikage shouted, growling furiously.

"I know more than what you think or will know yourself," he replied calmly as he stepped back.

"Would Match 1 please come to the stadium?" Phil blared over the intercom.

"Auron, that's us!" Kenji exclaimed, running up to him and tugging on the guardian's cloak.

Auron nodded and followed the short blond into the arena, the cheers piercing the air like needles. As they approached the arena, Kenji tried to push the feeling of dread down.

Red and blonde girls came into view once they entered and the invisible barrier surrounded them, trapping them there until the battle was fought.

Amaya and Kenji summoned their Keyblades, looks of determination worn by both teens. Auron nodded politely to Quistis who just smiled smugly as they brandished their own respective weapons. Phil paused for dramatic affect then said the word.

All sound was silenced and sparks erupted as they charged head on at each other attacking with swift and deadly moves.

Kenji sidestepped as Amaa fire a series of fireballs at him. Quistis cracked her whip and snapped it at Auron. He caught it with the edge of his katana and pulled her forward.

She tried to jerk back but Auron pulled again, causing her to hurtle towards him. He caught her by the wrist and back flipped her over his head. He spun around and laid a foot on her chest, pressing her down into the floor.

She smirked and grabbed his other foot and pulled him down. She pushed herself back up, wrapping her whip securely around his wrist and jerked him back up.

They stood inches apart from each other. Auron kneed her in the gut and she doubled over in pain, spitting up a mixture of blood and spit.

On the other side of the field, Amaya and Kenji locked their Keyblade together and pushed off. Kenji back flipped as Amaya slashed him.

He hit her in the chin and landed gracefully on his feet. As she charged forward again, he spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to her side.

She quickly recovered and hit him in the chest, arms, and face with a flurry of horizontal strokes. Swift and deadly, but effective.

He countered, landing several blows on her. They clashed, the power of their Keyblades building up. Suddenly, they were knocked back as the force exploded. They both hit the invisible walls and rebounded.

They met in mid-air and continued bashing and slashing, unaware that they weren't hitting each other.

"Fire!" Amaya's cry rang out as a flurry of fire released from her hand.

"Blizzard!" Kenji countered; the temperature dropped slightly as snowballs exploded from the edge of his Keyblade.

The magical combos made contact, exploding as they met. The temperature rose back up slightly then dropped again from the effects of the magic meeting.

Kenji charged at Amaya, swinging his Keyblade gracefully. Just as he swung, she flipped over him, knocking him down, arms flailing as he fell forward, but was caught before he could hit the ground.

He turned around and grinned at the aged face of Auron. He turned around and faced Amaya and Quistis. They stood at the other side of the arena. Kenji looked at Auron and nodded, giving him the signal.

"Guardian's Cross!" Kenji ran along the wall, Auron ran down the other. They bounded off of the see-through walls and met in the middle, ramming into the female duo.

They landed on the opposite walls, rebounded, and strike, knocking their opponents into each other.

They backed up against each other and spun around; creating an endless vortex that swallowed their enemies and thrust them backwards.

Kenji looked over to where Amaya was crouching on her knees, breathing heavily. Quistis sat holding her head; her whip lying right beside her.

Kenji walked slowly, took a potion out of his pocket and threw it at Amaya, showering her in its green glow. Her wounds slowly healed and closed up. She looked up at him and his outstretched hand.

Auron helped Quistis up and they watched as the two young teens walked out the now free arena, laughing as if they hadn't fought at all. They made their way into the lobby. Kenji stopped short and looked down at Phil.

Phil scratched his head thoughtfully, then looked up at the young warrior, and remarked: "I guess I got ya all wrong, kid. You are good, maybe even better than I expected of ya." Kenji smirked in victory and punched his fist in the air. Phil shook his head and added, "Don't get cocky, kid. This was only the first round. You haven't won yet."

Kenji's smile broadened and placed his hands behind his casually and rocked on his heels slightly; something of a trait of that reminded Phil of the great hero, Sora. "But who knows, kid? Maybe there is hope for you yet. I dunno. There's just something about you that reminds me of him."

Kenji looked down at his white trainers thoughtfully and nodded. "I understand," he replied. "I'll try my best. I'll try my best for Sora."

"Are ya sure that you didn't know him personally?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but I do feel like…I dunno… that maybe I did know him. Maybe just a little."

"Don't worry, kid. I'm sure that you'll do fine. You've definitely proved yourself to me, but not so sure about him."

"Sora?"

"No. Hercules. Son of the almighty Zeus and Hera. Heir to Mount Olympus. I could go on and on. I trained him, ya know."

"Really. Interesting," Amaya yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go check on Hikage"

"Okay, see ya later."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

He smiled slightly and grasped his pocket. "I just have take care of something. See you later." She shook her head and watched as he ran off and out the door.

- - -

Her figure started out as a small dark outline, but the details like her long, golden hair and somewhat developed figure became clearer as he neared her.

She stood talking to an older woman. Her dark dress matched her hair and Kenji blushed slightly as she turned to face him. He quickly glanced away from her cleavage, which was showing a little too much.

Tori dangerously narrowed her sapphire at him and glowered. He really wanted to shrink back and hide in a corner, but he didn't. He glanced down at the ground and shoved his hands in pockets, a lump forming as he rummaged through them, as if searching for something.

"Lulu, I'll be right there." Her voice came out rough and ragged. He winced at the thought of her crying. Just the image of her eyes tearing up was sad. The dark lady nodded and walked away. "What do you want?" she growled, her voice cracking up again.

"I…I'm really sorry. I swear I didn't mean to say the stuff that I did. I just can't stand seeing you this way." He paused, then continued, obviously intent on not stopping until he had gotten his point across, "I…I…just care you about so, so, so much. My heart hurts when you hurt. I want to cry when you do. I really am a jerk. I shouldn't even be talking to you. I guess should shut up now." He looked back at her. "I really am sorry."

Tori's eyes welled up with tears and she burst out laughing, falling on her butt in the process. She wiped a tear and looked back up the puzzled blond before her. "I swear…I'm…not laughing…at…you!" she said between laughs. She calmed down, stood back up, and dusted herself off. "That's the sweetest thing that I've ever heard, even though you talked way too much."

"Um, thanks. I guess," he replied, ruffling the back of his head. A definite habit that couldn't be stopped.

"No, really. That really is the sweetest thing." She wrapped her slender arms around his thin waist and embraced him. He smiled and hugged her back. When she pulled back, she gasped at the sight of what he held.

A mini golden statue that resembled the one in the lobby sat in his gloved hand and gleamed brightly in the Olympian sun. She slowly took it into her own and turned it around and around, running her fingers over the smooth texture.

"I know its not much. But…but it was the last one they had. They said that they were selling quicker than the Hercules dolls."

She laughed and grinned. Her mother's grin. He smiled and put a hand over his chest. He could almost swear that their hearts were beating at the same pace.

"Would Match 2 please enter the arena?"

"Is that you?" Kenji asked, somewhat disappointedly.

He immediately perked up as she answered, "Nope. I've already cleared the first round."

"Great. Let's go get some seats."

"Kay." They entered the arena with arm loads of popcorn, sodas, and candy. They took a seat next to Lulu, Auron, Amaya, and Quistis. Just as they had sat down, they jumped back up and cheered as Hikage and Kinto entered opposite of Zack and Zell.

"This should be interesting," Auron mumbled, through a mouth full of popcorn and chococlate. As soon as he swallowed it, his eyes expanded and he jumped out of his seat and started hopping up and down in his seat, singing the baseball song.(1)

They watched in awe and somewhat horror, but turned their attention as the fighters entered the arena. Amaya, Kenji, and Tori stood up and shouted as Hikage entered. He smirked and waved back, but turned and glowered as Kinto stepped up and began waving to his many cheering fans.

"C'mon, Hikage, don't be jealous just because you don't have millions of adoring fans," Kinto mocked, stars in his eyes.

Hikage growled. "For one thing, this place only seats about nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine people and I have my friends."

"What good does that help?" Kinto scoffed. "You're still just a loser." Hikage growled as the silver-haired teen flipped his long, flowing locks. Hikage just clenched his jaw shut and punched Kinto in the gut. He doubled over and fell out of the arena.

"Hey! Hey! That's against the rules!" Hikage looked down boredly and stared at Phil as he waddled up onto the platform. "That means that you. Mr. Spiky Hair and Pretty Boy are out. Kaput! Done with! And that makes the other Mr. Spiky Hair and Bird Boy get to go onto the next round."

Hikage only shrugged, jumped off the platform, and disappeared into the lobby. Up in the crowd, Auron had finally calmed down, but everyone had scooted away from him, embarrassed to be seen with him.

"Oh, right. Would Match 3 please come to the arena for Round 2?"

"Hey, that's us Auron," Kenji said, looking down at a card. Then he turned to Tori and added, "Wish me—Hey, what's wrong?"

She answered, voice slightly scared, "Kenji, I'm next too."

AN: Cliffy! WHEEEEEEEE! Sorry if this chapter was a little weird, but I was sugar high when I wrote it. I'm sugar high all the time. WHEEEE! Men in white coats come and take me off, while I'm singing the baseball song. By the way, does any one know what its called? Anyways, thanks for taking the to read it, and please review and tell me your thoughts if you don't mind.


	19. Repent For Your Sin

_**Kingdom Hearts III: The Reawakening**_

_**Ch. 19: Repent For Your Sin**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

He turned his back slightly and muttered something. Great. Now he was going to have to fight the girl he secretly loved. Tori put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her. Their eyes met, but he looked down and murmured:

"I won't fight. I'll forfeit before that happens."

She slapped him on the cheek and glowered at him. "No you won't. You'll fight like a man and take your punishment."

He raised his eyebrows mischievously. "Okay. Punish me."

She giggled happily and replied, "Stop being nasty, Kenji, and promise to fight as hard as you can. Oh, but remember to go easy on me."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Just kidding. Let's do it."

"Yeah."

They headed down into arena. Phil only smirked and went over the rules that seemed like they had heard a million times already. As they faced each other, Tori waved and offered a sweet smile. Kenji waved back and smiled sheepishly.

"Follow your heart." He turned his head to see Auron smile and nod.

_Follow my heart…_

He summoned his Keyblade and twirled his it skillfully, his expression changing dramatically. He looked at her and noticed that she had summoned only Oathkeeper. He no longer worried, but was determined to win.

When the signal came, he ran straight at her. He jumped with and brought down his Keyblade. She blocked and parried, swiping him across the chest with a horizontal slash.

He back flipped and dropped to the ground as she shot a bolt of light at his head. He spun around, attempting to trip her, but she jumped and flipped to the side. He back stepped as she swung her Keyblade gracefully.

They tangoed around the arena, slashing, blocking and parrying, oblivious of everything else that was going on. Their breathing, steps, and posture was in sync as locked Keyblades.

Their hearts beat as one; when he stepped left, she stepped right. He could almost feel her until…

"Oomph!" He landed face first on the ground as a searing pain drove into his shoulder. Fire…

He sat up and turned to a moogle pointed right at him. He dodge rolled as another blast of magic hurtled towards him.

Lulu let out another torrent of fireballs but they dissolved as they made contact with Kenji's Shield spell. He spun around and thrust his Keyblade at her, knocking her moogle out of her hands.

He spun around just in time to see Auron block an attack from Tori the petite blond struggling against the bigger man. Kenji leaned back and threw his Keyblade like a boomerang like, tripping her.

He ran at her, grabbed her hand, and flung her toward the wall. Just as he was about to throw her, she grabbed his upper arm and twisted it behind his back. He cried out and tried to wriggle out of her tight grip.

She let go and swung him around. He quickly regained his balance, but fell backwards again as her Keyblade made contact with his face. Kenji grabbed his face in pain and when he uncovered it, the print of the Keyblade was there.

He whirled around and clanked his Keyblade against hers, sparks erupting as the metal scraped together. He stepped back then spun around, a 360 degrees circle, hitting her across the chest.

She staggered back, then turned and ran toward the wall. Using her Keyblade as a pole vault, she hit the wall and rebounded, shooting right towards him, Keyblade turned upwards.

He charged at her, his Keyblade dragging the ground, sparks flying up. He lifted his Keyblade just as they met. The key-shaped weapons clashed, exploding in light as the came in contact.

Both teens were knocked back, the invisible barriers rippling slightly as they slammed into opposite walls. Kenji slid down, and dropped to his knees. With closed eyes, he held out his hand and summoned the Keyblade back to him. He stood up and looked over at Lulu and Auron.

_Great…He's down…_

He stood up and balanced his weight on his Keyblade. He cast Shield as she fired magic at him. Once the barrier had disappeared, he dug into his pocket. Just as he produced a potion, a searing energy thrust into his back, knocking the green liquid out of his hand.

The healing potion shattered as it hit the ground, the green liquid spilling out into the cracks of the arena floor. His attention snapped as the shattered pieces of the glass vibrated softly. His hand raised to his chest as that familiar twinge shook his heart.

It was darker this time, more painful. He rose up and took off. Tori looked up at the guardians; Auron helped Lulu up and their eyes met and locked. Without speaking, they took off after him, soon followed by Tori.

Phil watched worriedly as Kenji sprinted from the lobby, and out the door to the marketplace below. The sun glared down at the Greek marketplace below and its sea.

Another vibration in the earth sent him down to the ground. He balanced himself on the Keyblade and his eyes expanded worriedly as a massive, treacherous black fin arose from the rolling sea. Lulu and Auron ran out and joined him.

"Sin…" Auron trailed off, as if the word itself was a curse.

"It's pure darkness. I feel it…Here," Kenji remarked, holding his chest with his gloved hand.

Lulu stared down at the town, her darks eyes illuminated by an unknown fear "There are too many people down there. We have to evacuate them."

Auron closed his eyes, then turned to the crowd of people behind them. "You, make sure that the people get somewhere safe and I will take care of Sin."

Zell smiled goofily, Zack nodded, and Hikage and Kinto sniffed indignantly as if refusing to work together..

"I'm going with you," Lulu said, stepping up. Auron looked at her skeptically and nodded

"So am I."

"No, it is too dangerous. You are not ready to take on true darkness."

"Yes I am. That's my job and if I can't do it now, then I might as well turn around and quit, but I'm not going to do that. It's my story."

Kenji stuck out his lower lip in defiance. Auron nodded and Kenji's face lit up, his smile bright and enthusiastic.

"Please be careful," Tori whispered, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer into a hug.

"I will," he whispered softly, brushing her bangs behind her ears.

It was strange. They had only known each other for as long as they had been traveling and already he was certain about how he felt about her. She pulled back and stared at him, smiled, then stepped back to join the others.

Kenji, Auron, and Lulu headed down to the docks, while the others went to town to evacuate the people. As Kenji stepped onto the dock, it began to shake violently and he jumped back as it shattered and fell into the deep sea below.

"How are we going to get to it? It's all the way out there!" Kenji said, holding his hand over his eyes, peering at gigantic black fin stirring in the sea.

"Maybe I can help."

Kenji whirled around and smiled at the familiar sight of the orange-haired, muscular god before them.

"Hello, Hercules," Auron greeted the young hero.

"Hey, Auron. What's up?"

"That's what's up." Kenji pointed at Sin.

Hercules' bright smile turned to a grimace at the sight. "I knew something was wrong. Is Phil alright?"

"Yeah, but we have to take this thing down before IT takes us down," Kenji remarked darkly. "Problem is, we're here and it's out there."

"I think I could help with that," Hercules quipped, smilinlg smugly. "Hey, Poseidon!'

"Whadaya want now?" the enormous, blue merman mumbled as he ascended from the ocean. "Oh, hey. It's Zeus's kid. Hercules, right? Mighty Zeus, you've grown. Anyways, what can I do for ya?"

"We need a way of getting to THAT!" Kenji pointed and Poseidon threw back his head and laughed.

"That's easy." He snapped his fingers and three dolphins emerged from the water. They clapped excitedly as their iron grey forms bobbed up and down in the water. "Well, if that's all, I better be getting back to the wife." He cringed slightly and waved goodbye, muttering, "No good wife."

Kenji hopped onto the dolphin, brandished his Keyblade, and rode toward Sin. Lulu and Auron followed suite. Hercules placed two fingers in his mouth, whistled sharply, and watched as a white stallion descended from the clouds.

"Hey, Pegasus. Ready?"

The horse neighed excitedly and bumped heads with its Hercules. The young god smiled and straddled Pegasus. Together, they took off after the others.

Kenji bowed closer to the dolphin's slick body; the wind swept across his face as he picked speed. He tightened his grip on the dolphin, squeezing his knees tighter together.

He turned his head and smirked slightly as Auron and Lulu rode up next to him; Auron seemed slightly frightened, holding onto the dolphin for dear life, but the smirk disappeared as the massive, coal black form of Sin arose on the horizon.

He held out his and his Keyblade appeared, glittering in the sun. He turned around and charged at the huge behemoth. He hit the beast head-on, jabbing his Keyblade into Sin's side. He squinted as the blade disappeared into the thick, dark skin.

Pain split through his head as Sin began to thrash around. He braced himself, held out his hand and summoned his Keyblade out of the monster's side. He forced a shield around him and the dolphin as a gigantic fin slapped at him.

He cracked open an eye as Lulu pointed her plushy moogle at Sin and sent a torrent of magic at the dark beast. His head spun back around and his eyes widened as Sin rolled over in the water.

Kenji grabbed the fleshy skin of the dolphin and bowed closer to it. The dolphin squealed shrilly and dived into the depths of the dark water. Kenji's cheeks puffed out slightly as he held his breath for dear life and clenched one eye shut.

When they hit the surface, he gasped, his eyes widening as his lungs filled up with the much wanted for air. He turned his head around and gaped at the other side of Sin. He grimaced and squinted in the sun at Sin.

His eyes wondered over the massive bulk of darkness and flesh, searching for something. He smirked and brandished his Keyblade. He leaned back and threw the Keyblade at Sin.

The blade hurtled toward Sin, light engulfing it as it neared the great beast. It pierced the skin, entering the thick bulk of mass and protruding through the other side. The Kingdom Key zoomed back at Sin, cutting straight through its belly.

It stabbed Sin several times; the beast screeched in pain each time. Kenji concentrated and beckoned the legendary weapon back to him. Time seemed to stay still for a second, then Sin let out one more wail of pain and flipped over onto its back, plunging into the sea.

Kenji wiped his brow and smiled at the others across from him. Auron smiled slightly while Lulu snuggled with her moogle. His eyebrows knitted together angrily as his dolphin squealed again.

He gasped as the black form of Sin emerged the ocean. Auron and Lulu disappeared on the other side, but the looks on their faces were enough to tell him that they were just as shocked as he was.

He growled, twirled his Keyblade, and charged toward the persistent monster. He swerved to the side as a massive fin slapped at him. He rode around the right side as Lulu and Auron came around the left.

Lulu cast several spells; Sin roared as the magic bombarded its thick hide. Kenji thrust his Keyblade into the water and began rotating it, causing the water to form a cyclone. He tilted it upright, the cyclone rocketing toward Sin.

Auron spun his katana and thrust it into the sea, the waves rippling as if a seismic wave had just hit them. The waves grew, brushing roughly against Sin.

Sin cried out once more as it was pelted with magic and attacks. It writhed in pain and twist, creating waves of its own. It flopped around in the water like a fish gasping for air.

Kenji's eyes widened as a fin came down on him, pushing him off of the dolphin and slapping him down into the ocean. He felt himself fall deeper and deeper into the ocean; he opened one eye and looked upward, the light seemed to fade away.

He reached his hand out, as if reaching for the fading light. He opened both eyes as gloved hand reached out to him. As both hands grasped the other, he looked into the dark eyes of his savior, but was blinded by the light before he could see his face.

* * *

"_Do you remember when we used to sit on that island?"_

"_Island? What…island?"_

"_Man, you really don't remember, do you? I can't believe you forgot."_

"_Forgot? How can I forget if I can't even remember that happening?"_

"_Hang on. You're not their just yet."_

"_What are you talking about? Who are you?"_

"_I guess you don't remember me either. It's okay. You will later." _

"_I don't even know you."_

"_Fine. Whatever. Just remember that, well…don't fear the darkness. Do I have to repeat it again?"_

"_No…but please tell me who you are. Hello? Are you there! Answer me!"_

* * *

Auron and Lulu watched in horror as the young blond was slapped into the dark sea below, but they turned away as a bright light exploded and parted the waves. 

The light blinded their eyes and the heat burned their faces, as if their skin would melt right off of their bodies.

When Auron turned back around, nothing was there except the ocean. Even Sin was gone. Where was it? His dark eyes scanned the ocean then widened as he saw Kenji floating there. He eased the dolphin near the young teen and picked his drenched body out of the water.

Once they were back to the shore, they placed Kenji on shore. His eyes fluttered slightly then opened fully. He glanced around, the accepted Auron's offered hand.

"Kenji, are you okay? There was that bright light and…and…"

Kenji turned and grinned at Tori. "I'm fine…I think. That was so…weird."

"Is everybody okay?" Hercules asked, approaching the group.

"Yeah. We managed to clear everyone out of the area. What about you guys?"

"Sin disappeared. I don't even know why it would be here," Auron stated

"That thing was pure darkness. I…I felt it. Just darkness," Kenji muttered, shaking his head.

"Are you sure you don't overreact about that? I mean, I know that we can sense darkness and all, but it seems like you're sensing it more than any of us," Amaya remarked, glancing down at him.

"I don't know. I just don't know. Maybe I felt it. Maybe I didn't. But when I fell into the ocean…I felt this weird power. It was dark, but not like darkness. It was more like…like light and dark combined," Kenji replied, eyes downcast and worried.

"But still, why would Sin be here?" Auron asked, shaking his head.

"There are a lot of people in this vicinity," Lulu remarked.

"Maybe it was attracted to all of the darkness in the people's heart. Like the Heartless," Kenji replied thoughtfully.

"Hmm, maybe. By the way, where did you take all of the people?"

"To the coliseum. Seemed big enough," Hikage muttered, somewhat uncaringly.

"Come on. I'm worried about Phil. I'm going to check on him," Hercules replied, running a hand through his hair.

"We'll come too," Kenji said, turning to the others and grinning.

* * *

As they entered the massive doors that lead to the coliseum, they had to squeeze through the crowd of people just to get to the main lobby. When they finally managed to get inside, Kenji stood on his toes and grinned. 

"Alright everybody, I need everyone to file in an orderly manner."

"Phil!"

The goat-man looked up and his beady eyes lightened at the sight of the young hero. He jumped off of his pedestal and waddled over to Hercules.

"Herc, what's goin' on?" He turned and looked up at Kenji and added, "Kid, you okay? You look kinda beat up."

"I'm fine. Nothing a few potions can't help."

"What about that thing?"

"It's all taken care of," Auron reassured him, glancing slightly at Kenji.

"Great job, Herc. I knew that you could do it."

"Don't thank me Phil. Kenji took care of it. I just helped out a bit."

"HAHAHA! That's great. I'm sure the kid's a great fighter, but him…takin' on a monster that big! That's rich!"

"I'm not kidding, Phil. The kid took it down. We just helped."

"I'll believe when I see it."

"Fine, go look outside."

Phil huffed disdainfully and waddled through the sea of people and outside. He glanced up the dimming sky, shook his head and looked back. Sure enough, Kenji was there, formed by the stars, standing right next to Sora's picture.

Kenji smiled and wiped away a tear. He really was a hero. The sudden vibrating of his Keyblade woke him out of his reverie. He shook his head with a slight smile and pointed it at the Keyhole, locking the heart of the world.

"What just happened?"

"I guess it's about time we move on," Kenji murmured, glancing back up at the starry sky.

"I guess I owe you an apology, kid. I didn't think that you had it in you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm still not as strong as I wanna be. Maybe I'll be as strong as Sora one day."

"Kid, I believe it's possible."

Kenji grinned and placed his hands on his hips, the stance resembling the one in the stars, standing right beside Sora.

* * *

"I can't believe it! He actually beat SIN! He's so infuriating! Calm down, Hades," Hades reassured himself. "Everything can still go as planned. I just have tweak a few things. Hey, Simmer." 

"That would be Seymour."

"Whatever. Come here. I got a secret to tell you. C'mere. Closer. Good." He grinned evilly as he whispered, "Welcome to hell."

The cries of Seymour falling into the endless, green swirling mist was like music to Hades' ears.

AN: sorry it took so long. It's hard juggling finding time to write, plus school, homework(which I usually have a lot of), and finding a guy. LOL. Not much luck. I actually don't really care, but it would be nice. Anyways, sorry if the battle with Sin was short, but that was intentional and hope it wasn't every confusing. The next battles will be longer, but I had to add that to make it move along. And it was like 1:00 whenever I finished this chapter. I'll try and update in a couple of weeks. Cookies and Kenji plushies if you review. LOL.


	20. Another Reawakening

_**Kingdom Hearts III: The Reawakening**_

**_Ch. 20: Another Reawakening_**

**_By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl_**

Kenji pressed his face against the window of the gummi ship. That last battle had really taken a lot out of him. He had several bandages on his arms and torso; one rib was cracked, his left ankle twisted, and his right arm broken.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tori asked again.

Kenji growled low in his throat, closed his eyes and nodded. He couldn't wait to get back to Traverse Town. He had insisted that they head there immediately once they had boarded the gummi. He still felt it. That feeling…of light and darkness mixed together.

That's why they were headed back to Traverse Town. Kenji had sensed that that was where they should look next. Amaya had only shook her head and declared that she thought he was going crazy.

He, on the other hand, didn't care what she or anyone else thought and was determined to get back to Traverse Town and find what he was sensing. It was just one of those things when he got his mind set on something, he didn't give up until it was accomplished.

His sapphire eyes lightened up as they approached the all-too familiar world. This was where he felt it. This whole world was radiating with the familiar scent of twilight.

"There! Land at Traverse Town!" he exclaimed, standing up. He grabbed his cracked rib and slid back down in his seat.

Amaya sighed and eased the gummi into the world's port. The ship door opened with a compressed hiss and Kenji jumped out at the first given chance. People bustled about, boarding ships and unloading.

Traverse Town had grown quite a lot in the last few years, although pretty much everyone strayed from the Second and Third Districts. Even in the First District, an occasional Heartless or two would show up, but other than that, everything was safe.

Kenji raced off of the boarding dock into the First District. He stopped as people filed in around him. His blond spikes vibrated slightly as his head snapped left and right. Everywhere he saw people, but none of them were him.

Where could he be? He had swore that he had sensed him here. Amaya and Hikage came running up right behind him, pushing through the crowd of people, trying to get to the young blond.

"What hell's your deal? You drag us here and then just stop and stand there. We should be out saving worlds and sealing Keyholes!" Amaya snapped, her emerald eyes shining angerly at Kenji.

"I told you that I have to find this guy. He could be another Keyblade wielder like us. Why do you care anyways?!" Kenji yelled.

"Well, you're the one who dragged me on this friggin' thing. Maybe that's why I care!" she screamed, her eyes welling up with tears. She knew that it wasn't anything to get really upset about, but she couldn't help it. Ever since she had joined the young blond on his journey to find other Keyblade wielders, she had grown to understand the importance of finding help.

"Fine! If you don't wanna help, then leave!"

"Fine then, maybe I will! Come Hikage, we're leaving!" she screamed, dragging Hikage along with her by the ear.

"HEY! HEY! What did I do to you?!" Hikage's yells disappeared as they rounded the corner and disappeared.

Tori looked back just as she was about to round the corner. Kenji continued to stand there, unaware of her. She sighed dejectedly and followed the others. Kenji turned back just in time to catch sight of her blond hair flowing behind her.

"Fine. Who needs them?" He sniffed, turning back around, "I can find this guy on my on. I bet I could even save all of the worlds on my own," he muttered as he walked through the city, not noticing that less and less people surrounded him.

He kept on walked, eyes downcast to the cobble walkway beneath his feet, muttering incoherently. He winced as he knocked into something. He looked backed up then jumped back, growling low in his throat.

"You!" he barked, glaring at the cloaked figure.

"Heh, nice to see you too," he scoffed.

"What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you in Twilight Town!"

He through his head back and laughed, then replied cockily: "Sorry, but you can't get rid of the darkness that easily. You'll really have to try harder."

"Fine! It ends here!"

He brandished his Keyblade and swiped vertically, bringing it down on the cloaked figure's head. A black Keyblade appeared and he blocked the attack. Kenji's nose wrinkled in disgust at the pungent smell of darkness radiating off of him.

He couldn't see him, but Kenji could tell that he was smirking underneath his hood. The cloaked figure stepped back, and snapped his glove hand. Kenji's head whirled around as the ground around him was pitch black. Twinkling, yellow spheres stared at him as they formed in actual shapes.

They crawled up his legs and wrapped around his belly, combining with each other to form a dark mass around his whole being. His eyes widened as fear grasped his heart and shuttered as they worked their way up his arms and chest.

"No…" he gasped, struggling futilely to escape their clenching grasp.

The cloaked figure just stood back, shook his head and let out a short laugh: "And you said that you wanted to defeat the darkness. Look's like its already overcome you."

"No….NO!" Kenji yelled, reaching out his hand, but nothing was there. He gasped for breath as the darkness began to seep into his throat and spread through his entire body.

"What did I tell you?" It whispered.

Kenji swung around as best he could, looking for the owner of the voice. "Where are you? Help me!" He cried out to the darkness.

"Hmm. Better than I expected. I really thought you would say something like, 'Where's that strange disembodied voice coming from?'"

"Who the hell are you?!" Kenji demanded angrily; he coughed harshly as the darkness continued to seep into him.

"Don't you remember what I told you? Damn, you've got a really bad memory, even for one of them. Okay, let's recap. I told you not to be afraid of the darkness."

"I'm not afraid!"

"You really got it wrong. I may not have any feelings, but I can tell if you're afraid. Face the darkness and you'll escape. Oops, gotta go. Coffee break."

"What the?! Coffee break!"

"Geez, I was just kidding. It's simple. Just focus on your light."

"Light…Amaya…Hikage…Tori…Amaya! Hikage! Tori!"

A light surrounded him, the dark aura disappearing into the dark-filled air. The cloaked man sighed, whispering inaudible words, then a dark light outlined his body; he reached out his hand, the wickedly carved sword appearing in the palm of his hand.

"How many times must we do this? Why can't you just give up, like he did?"

"I'm tired of giving in the darkness!" the blond screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Kenji charged at the hooded figure; their Keyblades locked, black and white sparks sailed in the air as the metals grinded. He back-flipped, kicking the cloaked figure in the chin. He stumbled backwards then balanced himself on the dark blade. He held out a gloved hand, his arm trembling as it emitted a ray of dark energy.

Kenji twirled his Keyblade; the metal hissed eerily as blurred, silver key came in contact with the dark blast. It dissolved into thin air, staining the key with scorch marks. They charged at each other again, swiping at each other as they passed. They ran to opposite ends of the stain glass floor; Kenji skidded to the edge, turned around, and hurtled his Keyblade at the black clad guy.

He followed suit, sending the dark blade at the blond. They caught the opposite's blade, charged again, exchanging weapons as they did. Kenji held out a gloved hand, producing an explosive light. Taking sword in hand, the light flowed out of his hand, into the hilt of the key and into the blade. He twirled it above his head, catching speed as it spun, the light becoming brighter, shoving the darkness back into corners of unnamed space.

He continued twirling the key as he let out a blood curdling scream and raced toward his opponent, but instead of charging right toward him, he stopped in the middle of the platform, thrust his Keyblade into the stain glass structure, and looked on as cracks flowed starting from the tip of the blade to the rim of the platform.

The dark figure gazed at him, his expression hid behind the dark cover of his hood. If Kenji could have seen his face, it possibly grazed with terror. Was even the wielder of such a dark and menacing blade afraid of falling to the dark depths below? Was he also afraid that there wouldn't be any kind of support, landing, that would break his fall?

A gloved hand swept backwards at the hood of his cloak as the shattered glass broke underneath them, crashing along with the boys into the dark abyss below. Kenji's eyes widened as the black clad boy removed his hood, allowing wisps of silver locks to escape the dark prison. Black and blue connected as they met each other's gaze.

Kenji blocked as the fight continued in mid-air. Their blades lock and banged against each other. Their bodies shivered, as if they were entering and reentering the dark space that was embedded around them. Sweat began to bead around his forehead as an aura also built up around the black clad Keyblade wielder.

They zipped around, as if held in the air by an invisible force, their bodies shining in the darkness like the shooting stars shining in the darkness of night. Kenji slid to the left as the silver-haired boy slashed downward. Kenji spun around in a 360 degrees circle, kicking the other boy backwards.

He spread out his hands and legs, catching himself, a dark, invisible barrier rippling as he made contact with it. He kicked off of it and back toward the blond. Kenji thrust his Keyblade at the silver-haired one, but he just flipped, landing stealthily on the blade. He ran at Kenji, down the length of the Keyblade, kicked him the face, sending the young Keyblade wielder backwards.

The black clad boy grabbed the blonde's hand and smacked him with the flat side of his blade, knocking him back down into the dark abyss. Kenji opened a sapphire eye, squinting as the boy's silhouette disappeared into the darkness.

His eyes widened as the shape came back into view then disappeared agian. His body lurched as a knee protruded into his back, then it was gone and an eerie face replaced the darkness that blocked his view of any light. The face grinned, black eyes darker than the blackness that surrounded them like a blanket. Fear was evident then gone as Kenji's eyes went blank.

Floating there in there darkness, Kenji's body shivered as the last bit of light floated out of his chest, bits and pieces of memories, feelings, floating and disappearing into the dark blade that protruded from his chest as the silver-haired boy laughed, removed the blade, and disappeared back into darkness.

AN: Oh no! What have I done? I know this a weird chapter. This isn't the end though. I figure that this is going to be at least 50 chapters. Not sure. Sorry if it was too short, but I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter done. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	21. A New Chain of Memories Pt 1

_**Kingdom Hearts III: The Reawakening**_

**_Ch. 21:A New Chain of Memories Pt. 1_**

**_By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl_**

_A road never walked…_

_A road never seen…_

_What's the destiny? _

_Where does it lead?_

_What's beyond this cloudy horizon, but what our hearts most fantasize about? _

_What would the trip mean, if you I were without?_

_Memories created, never lost…_

_Will you venture out, even if you don't know the cost?_

_I'll go with you…_

_If you go with me. _

His eyes fluttered open as he pushed back the darkness, letting the light through. The wind rustled his golden hair and gem-like eyes fluttered open, welcoming the beautiful day. He sat up and caressed his head, shaking it slightly, letting sand fall from his golden locks.

He jumped upward, his arm flailing to stay balanced. He sighed in relief once he was sure that he could stand on his own two feet. He looked at the area around him, but his sapphire gaze was only met by the blue expanse of sea. Everywhere he looked that was all he saw.

His eyes widened as something pushed against his back and he fell face first into the water. The blonde gasped for air as he came back up. He whirled around, his eyes flashing angrily, but his expression softened a bit when he saw her face.

She giggled slightly and held out her hand to the drenched boy, dimples decorating her chubby cheeks as she grinned playfully. He glanced at the hand and reluctantly took it. He sloshed out of the water and onto the beach and wrung out his simple white t-shirt and black swim shorts. He removed his white flip flops and shook the sand out of them.

He turned to her once more and shook his head, water spraying everywhere. She let out a small whine as water droplets sprinkled on her dress. He grinned playfully at her pout.

"Why are you so mean?"

His eyes lightened at the question. "I used to collect dead bugs—ya know, the kind that are all crawly and icky?—but I think being mean's more fun."

She stuck out her tongue in disgust and shivered slightly at the thought of the nasty six legged creatures. They reminded her of the black, shadow creatures that she saw in her nightmares.

They were the same nightmares that when she reported this to her parents, they just gave each other skeptical looks, but covered it up by telling her that it was just a dream and nothing was going to hurt her.

"Besides, I'm not the one that pushed me into the water. Now whose mean?" he accused, grinning broadly at her confused expression.

Her mouth formed an O, as if she was realizing the truth to a long, lost, dark secret, and then, digging into the pocket of her simple white dress, produced a silver, four-pointed star attached to a chain.

His crystalline eyes brightened and he grabbed the necklace by the chain and groped with it, pulling it around his neck and clasping it. Once the battle was done, he held up the charm and grinned ecstatically as it shone in the sun.

"Where'd you find it?" he asked, still admiring the silver jewel.

She held a hand over her face, blocking the fiery glare of the sun, then looked back at him, matching gazes meeting, and she replied, "Your dad told me to bring it to you. Said that you forgot it again."

"Oh," he remarked silently.

"Heehee," she giggled, and looked back at him, batting her eyelashes at him.

He smirked, narrowed his eyes dangerously, and tackled her to the ground. They both fell into the water, giggling, tiny fingers touching the other's body innocently. Kenji sat back up and grinned, glancing from Tori to the bronzing sky. She joined him, scooting closer for comfort as wind rustled through the leaves, chilling their thin frames a bit. She sighed contently as her head rested on his shoulder and his golden locks tickled her nose from the pleasant wind.

She closed her eyes and darkness quickly took the place of mind and memory, pushing back the twilight sky. Just as soon as sleep came, it was taken back as something seemed to reach out and pulled her back into the world of the conscious.

She splashed into the water and gasped as a hooded silhouette grabbed her best friend. She ran through the water, taking hold of her friend's captor, screaming, punching, and kicking. He grabbed her golden locks and tossed her aside as if she was a rag doll.

She landed back in the water, her tears hidden from the salty water on her face. She reached out helplessly, tears falling off of her pale face. He opened an eye weakly and reached back out to her, longing for her touch once more.

Just as the darkness entrapped him, fiery heat flared up and the sounds of a struggle reached his ears. The cloaked man's grip lessened and he landed on the sandy beach with an 'oomph.' He opened his eyes and shook his head. When his vision cleared, he was welcomed by an emerald gaze.

"It's okay. You're safe, kid," he whispered, a faint smile flickering at his lips. "They won't get to ya."

His vision flickered in and out, then finally vanished along with the rest of the worlds.

AN: The reason this chapter is so short is that I'm craving reviews and I want each 'memory' to have it's own unique chapter. Waffles are my crack.


End file.
